As Much As I Ever Could(Traducción)
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Es el primer año de Jean en la universidad de Trost y, a pesar de las desafortunadas circunstancias que incluyen a Marco trabajando como un modelo nudista para las clases de dibujo, Jean se encuentra cara a cara con ...la asombrosa personalidad de Marco Bodt. Pero no es gay. Lo jura.
1. Capítulo 1: Justo donde pertenezco

El suave sonido que emiten las máquinas y el constante pitido del monitor logran calmarme un poco. Estoy sentada en la misma silla cubierta de cuero marrón tan incomoda que se encuentra al lado de su cama, cogiendo su pequeña mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos. El constante sonido en la habitación me dice que él sigue vivo y que aún hay esperanza de que se ponga bien. Algún día, pero hoy no.

"Estoy haciéndome el valiente para mama, pero estoy muy nervioso" Le confieso en voz baja, apoyando mis codos en un lado de su cama mientras me acerco más a él para contarle mis secretos "La universidad de Trost...se trata de algo muy importante ¿sabes? Pero esta muy lejos. Me preocupa dejaros aquí solos".

Angelo sigue quieto, sin responder a ninguna de mis palabras. Cada vez le crece más ese pelo grueso y rizado e incluso parece que es más alto, a pesar de esta tumbado en la cama del hospital. Esto lleva así desde hace dos meses, y mientras me siento aliviado por el susurro que hace la máquina que le ayuda a respirar y el monitor muestra que tiene un pulso constante, también es nauseabundo. Angelo, él ni siquiera puede respirar por sí mismo, no puede ni levantarse, incluso si la mayoría de sus heridas ya están curadas.

"Esto es bueno para nosotros"Digo finalmente, intentando convencerme más a mi que a él. "Cuando me gradué y tenga un buen trabajo en un hospital, seré capaz de poder cuidaros a ti y a mama. No más facturas del hospital, no más comas... será como antes, solo que mucho mejor."

Suspiro dándome por vencido, miro el reloj de mi muñeca. Casi estamos a mediodía, y mi tren sale en menos de una hora. Empujo la silla hacia atrás, logrando estirar mis piernas antes de agacharme para dejar un delicado beso en la frente de mi hermano pequeño.

"Deséame suerte, Angelo" Le susurro, sonriendo mientras revuelvo su pelo. "Cuídate. Te vendré a visitar esta semana y te contaré todo sobre la universidad."

Cojo mi maleta encaminándome hacia el exterior, parándome un instante para mirar atrás, antes de abandonar la UCI y entrando en el ascensor. Una enfermera en la recepción me sonríe con simpatía mientras me voy, inclino mi cabeza a modo de agradecimiento, esforzándome por darle una sonrisa. Aún así es duro, sobretodo si estas en la peor parte del hospital. La UCI es donde muchas personas no lo consigan, de hecho que Angelo este ahí por quien sabe cuanto hace que mi estomago se revuelva.

El camino desde el hospital hasta la parada de bus es corta y ya me se la ruta de memoria después de todas esas visitas que le hago a Angelo. Espero pacientemente, pateando distraídamente a la acera hasta que el autobús llegue. Sin mucha atención reviso si tengo algún mensaje en el móvil, pero no hay ninguna que me distraiga demasiado. No puedo parar de pensar en el hecho de que hoy voy a mudarme a la universidad de Trost, donde viviré durante todo el año.

La universidad de Trost e una de las mejores. De hecho que alguien como yo entre ahí es bastante impresionante, sobretodo considerando que mi madre no conoce al decano y que si he entrado es gracias a mis buenas notas.

Pero también esta a cuatro horas en tren. Lejos de mi madre soltera, que se esfuerza en pagar el alquiler de nuestra pequeña casa y las facturas del hospital. Sin ayuda del dinero que yo le daba gracias a mi trabajo, me preocupa que ella se explote a si misma. Aún así se que si no voy este año, perderé mi oportunidad y nunca podré estudiar para así en un futuro poder cuidar de ellos.

Suspiro de nuevo. Últimamente he estado haciendo esto un montón. Me hago una nota mental de que tengo que dejar de hacerlo si quiero conseguir algún amigo cuando llegue a la uni.

El autobús se asoma por la curva y yo saco mi abono para pasarlo por el scan mientras entro, dirigiéndome hacia la parte trasera para sentarme. El paisaje del exterior pasa rápidamente y yo mientras muevo mis dedos sobre mis pierdas mientras espero llegar a mi parada. El hospital esta solo a diez minutos de viaje de la estación de trenes, y cuando finalmente me levanto para bajar siento como mis piernas tiemblan.

El conductor del autobús me sonríe mientras me bajo y yo intenta hacer lo mismo, aunque es una sonrisa lamentable.

Durante todo el viaje me siento al lado de la ventana, mirando por esta. Intento pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea conocer a mis compañeros de piso en la residencia y perderme en el recinto universitario. Primero intento leer, pero me doy cuenta de que eso va a ser difícil. Después me pongo a escuchar música para intentar calmarme, pero aún así no logró calmarme y me veo forzado dejar eso. Finalmente me propongo dormirme, sin embargo no puedo mantener mis ojos cerrados el suficiente tiempo como para dormirme, aunque consigo adormilarme un poco durante unos quince minutos.

Cuando el tren para en Trost, cojo mi maleta de la rejilla portaequipajes y salgo para entrar en la estación. Hace un día bastante bonito, se siente un poco el frío del otoño pero no molesta y las vistas de la cuidad son preciosas. No puedo evitar admirar esos edificios enormes que hacen honor al nombre de rascacielos – No se parece en absoluto a mi hogar. Toda la estación esta ajetreadra y hay tantas personas en esta que me siento mareado.

Abandono la estación y me encuentro con unos cuantos coches y buses lanzaderas. Me acerco a la lanzadera más cercana; ya que estos son mucho más baratos que un taxi.

"¿Hacía donde se dirige?" Me pregunta el conductor, sosteniendo una tablet en su mano con la aplicación del GPS abierta.

"A la universidad de Trost" Le contesto, alzando mi cabeza. Mis nervios han sido sobrepasados por la emoción mientras miro todas las cosas tan increíbles y diferentes que hay a mi alrededor. Observo como el conductor se sienta y se prepara poniendo la dirección y esperando a que le de la ruta. Al parecer hay otras cuatro personas a las que tiene que llevar, pero yo soy el segundo.

"Trost ¿eh?"Dice un hombre joven mirando hacia mi dirección. Con una sonrisa llena de emoción en mi cara asiento con la cabeza. "Que bien. Es una de las mejores universidades que tenemos por aquí."

"Lo se señor" Le contesto con el tono más animado que puedo.

El señor me sonríe y señala mi maleta. "A juzgar por tus ánimos diría que eres del primer curso."

"¡Sí, lo soy!" Apenas puedo retener las emociones que me asaltan en ese momento. Me muevo en mi sitio, ansioso por salir de este autobús y andar, para así poder ver la cuidad que sera mi hogar durante todo un año.

"Bueno, mucha suerte chico." Me contesta el hombro mientras el autobús para en un polígono industrial. Él es el primero es abandonar el bus, saludando con su mano para despedirse.

El bus continua circulando por las ajetreadas calles de Trost. Desde la ventana observo como las personas caminan y se dirigen a las pequeñas tiendas y cafeterías para la hora de comer. Incluso pasamos delante del Hospital traumático de Trost, el hospital en que algún día seré residente y donde llegaré a ser un cirujano.

Esta vez suspiro con felicidad mientras me imagino a mí mismo siendo un doctor, dando a mi madre y a Angelo una buena casa aquí en Trost. Todo podría ser mucho mejor si me tomaba el tiempo suficiente para estudiar.

"Universidad de Trost" Anuncia finalmente el conductor, apartando al lado de dos pilares enormes que sostienen el letrero de "UNIVERSIDAD DE TROST" y nada más verlo siento que mi estomago se encoge de nuevo. Salgo del autobús, dándole gracias al conductor mientras saco mis cosas. Poco después el sonido del autobús se ha ido y estoy delante de mi futuro con nada más que una maleta.

Así que doy mi primer paso, sintiendo como la piel se me ponía de gallina y las mariposas de mi estomago revolotear.

* * *

><p>Camino por el campus durante unos veinte minutos intentando encontrar el edificio de mi dormitorio. Consigo encontrar la común y comedor, donde muchas personas están tumbadas por ahí, otros juegan a videojuegos en la gran tele de plasma y comen pizza, también logro encontrar el edificio de la biblioteca, que es precioso con grandes pilares de piedra y estanterías que van desde el suelo hasta el techo. Pero ninguno de estos sitios son mi dormitorio, así que sigo caminando por ahí, sabiendo que debo darme prisa encontrarlo porque con la caída del sol ya esta empezando a hacer frío.<p>

Me paro para entrar en otro edificio, el edificio Jason C. Black, esperando poder preguntarle a alguien ahí por las direcciones. Los pasillos están casi vacíos, así que sigo caminando hasta toparme con un salón lleno de sofás y mesas para que los alumnos puedan estudiar cuando quisieran.

Mis ojos se fijan en un flyer que esta en la pared más cercana a mi y me acerco un poco para poder fijarme mejor en este. _Posar para clases de arte_, inconscientemente asiento, dándome cuenta de que pagan muy bien. _No suena mal_.

"¿Estás interesado en ser modelo?" Dice una voz en en bajito detrás mi. Salto un poco, girándome y alzando mi cabeza para mirar a el chico. El es más alto que yo, para ser exactos es una cabeza más alto que yo y su color de pelo era oscuro. Llevaba puesto ropa para el gimnasio con una toalla colgando de su hombre y se le veía sudoroso – obviamente debía haber venido de correr.

"Yo, bueno, no estoy seguro," Me encojo un poco un tanto incomodo. "Quiero decir ¿Sería valido para hacer eso?

El chico me mira de arriba a abajo- ¡Literalmente! Para una simple pose que utilizaría como referencia un alumno de arte, parecía demasiado sencillo e incómodamente cambio el peso de mis pies. Finalmente su mirada oscura se choco con la mía y me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

"Serías perfecto" Me dice "A todo esto, soy Berthold. Me encargo de conseguir modelos para los de primer y segundo curso en la carrera de artes."

Me ofrece su mano para que la agite y lo hago con gusto, aunque me doy cuenta de que sí es _un poquito_ sudoroso. "Soy Marco Bodt" le respondo con amabilidad." De hecho ¿Podrías decirme donde están los edificios de los dormitorios?

"¡Claro" ¿En que edificio vas a residir?"

Saco un papel arrugado de mi bolsillo y lo aliso contra mi cartera. Mi horario de clases también está escrito ahí, en la parte de abajo, están escritas las palabras _Dormitorio Rose_.

"Rose" Contestó de nuevo, esta vez doblando como es debido el papel y poniéndolo de nuevo en mi bolsillo. "Es que estoy un poco... abrumado. Este campus es enorme."

Bertholdt sonríe de nuevo y, notando el sudor que caía de su frente, se lo quita con la toalla. "De hecho, tengo unos cuantos amigos que residen ahí. Acabo de estar ahí durante un rato. Podemos andar juntos hacía ahí, si quieres, para que así no te pierdas de nuevo."

"Eso sería genial ¡Muchas gracias!"

Sigo a Berthold hasta que salimos del edificio Jason C. Black y me guía atravesando el campus sobre un puente. No puedo parar de mirar a mi alrededor, alucinado por lo grande que es este sitio - Es como si fuera un mundo completamente diferente de mi hogar. Arrastro mi maleta mientras intento mantener el rito de mi guía, aunque es un poco difícil mantener su ritmo cuando ni le lejos mis piernas son tan largas como las suyas.

Llegamos a un edificio bastante alto hecho de piedra blanca y un azul pálido. Berthold usa su DNI para pasar por la puerta y le sigo. El vestíbulo es como una especie de hotel – hay algunos sofás, una buena tele y una estación para ordenadores. Incluso hay una recepción donde una chica bajita con cabellos rubias esta sentada. Nos mira y sonríe con entusiasmo, saludando con la mano a Bertholdt.

"Hola Christa" Le dice el más alto mientras se apoya contra el recibir. "Me estaba preguntando si podrías hacer le favor de encontrar la habitación de Marco."

"¡Por supuesto! La chica - Christa - contestó con animo. Me dirige sus sonrisa y le da a clic a la pantalla, haciendo que se ilumine. "¿Cuál es tu apellido, Marco?

"Bodt" Nada más decírselo lo escribe.

"Tu habitación esta en la 432. Esta en el cuarto piso y hacia la derecha." Me ofrece una llave y vuelve a sonreírme. "El ascensor y las escaleras están en esa dirección".

Berthold también me sonríe y mira el número de mis llaves. "Eres compañero de habitación con mi novio,"Al decírmelo siento como mis mejillas se sonrojan. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. "Hace nada que estaba ahí. El otro chico parecer ser legal también ¿Quieres que andemos juntos hasta ahí?"

Avergonzadamente asiento porque me siento nervioso de nuevo y de alguna manera, Berthold me da un poco de confort. Nos dirigimos hacía el ascensor juntos, una vez que estamos dentro le presiona al número cuatro. Es un viaje corte, pero cuando las puertas se abren siento como mi estomago de un vuelco. Tiro de mi maleta, andando con Berthold por el pasillo. Entonces, finalmente nos encontramos ante la habitación 432.

Utilizo mi llave para abrir la puerta.

"Hey ¡Ya has vuelto!" Un alto, rubia y muy musculoso hombre nos dice mientras entramos en la habitación. Cierro la puerta detrás de mi y dejo mi maleta ahí, observando como los dos hombres se abrazan y el rubio besa al más alto._ Debe de ser su novio_, pienso mientras analizo la habitación con mis ojos.

Hay un cuarto de baño que es bastante básico con dos puertas – una da a una habitación con dos camas y una mesa, y la otra llevaba una habitación con una cama y una mesa. Mientras miro alrededor siento un escalofrío en la parte posterior de mi cuello, y siento como si alguien estuviera observándome. Antes de lo que me esperaba, mis ojos se encontraron con otro par de ojos marrones que me miran a mi con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Esta sentado en la silla junto a la mesa de la habitación con dos camas, mirándome. Es delgado y alto, aunque al parecer yo le saco un par centímetros, lleva un corte de pelo extraño, rapado por abajo de color negro y arriba tiene un tono de marrón muy claro. Sus facciones son afilada – una nariz puntiaguda, con un mentón también puntiagudo y hasta sus labios están en una fina linea – y eso le hace que me intimide bastante.

"¿Quién coño eres tu?" Me dice, aunque por su tono de voz no se si esta siendo cruel o intenta ser amable

"S-soy Marco" Carraspeo un poco, sintiéndome incomodo con la manera tan irritada en la que me mira. "Em, voy a residir en esta habitación."

Sus cejas se juntan y mira al chico rubio y a Berthold como esperando una explicación.

"Oh mierda ¡Lo siento Jean!" Dice el rubio con una risa muy sonora. "Berthold no es nuestro compañero de habitación. Pero estará tanto tiempo aquí que pensarás que lo será."

El chico, Jean, me vuelve a dirigir la mirada. Antes de que me pueda sentir demasiado incomodo bajo su mirada, el rubio se pone delante de mi vista, bloqueando la mirada de Jean. Pone una mano sobre mi hombre y siento como mis nervios se disipan por que al menos me está sonriendo.

"Soy Reiner, encantado de conocerte, Marco" Me saluda, dándome la mano y sacudiéndola con firmeza

"Lo mismo digo" Logró decir educadamente. "¿Cuál sera mi habitación"

"Bueno, dado que yo fui el primero en llegar aquí, ya he reclamado la habitación individual para mi," Me explica Reiner, rascándose la nuca. "Así que tú y Jean compartiréis habitación"

Trago nervioso mientras vuelvo a mirar a Reiner y de nuevo a Jean. Ya no me esta observando y en cambio esta escribiéndole a alguien desde su móvil, con una expresión aburrida en su cara. Puedo ver que ya ha elegido su cama y que ha deshecho un poco su maleta.

"Esta bien" Lo digo como si no suponiera ningún problema, pero he de admitir que me ponía un poco nervioso porque Jean no parecía ser el tipo de chico al que le caería bien.

Reiner y Berthold se dirigen hacia su habitación y cierran la puerta, dejándonos a Jean y a mi solos. Cojo mi maleta y la pongo sobre la cama para colocar lo que me he traído. Hay un pequeño armario para mi ropa y las pongo ahí de forma ordenada, ignorando la sensación de que Jean esta observando todo movimiento que hago, y me hago la cama con las sabanas y mantas de mi casa.

No me he traído muchas cosas, solo necesito un par de minutos para deshacer todo. Después pongo mi maleta sobre mi cama, abriendo mi boca para intentar empezar una conversación con mi nuevo compañero. Pero cuando le miro de nuevo, lleva los auriculares puestos y me esta dando la espalda, mientras esta escribiendo o dibujando sobre un cuaderno sobre la mesa.

Suspiro, tumbándome sobre mi cama. Tal vez mi futuro no es tan maravilloso como me esperaba.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente despierto pronto. Es el primer día de clase y eso me hace sentirme de los nervios de nuevo. Me tomo mi tiempo poniéndome mi ropa favorita, mi sudadera verde, para sentirme más cómodo, sin embargo por alguna razón hoy pica. Después de lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes, me pongo a preparar mi bolsa con mis libros, los cuadernos, los bolis y los lápices lo más ordenado posible, para que mi mente se deje de centrar en el sonido del reloj.<p>

Jean duerme hasta el último minuto posible antes de levantarse para ir a clase. Cuando la alarma de su teléfono comienza emitir heavy metal a todo volumen, doy un salto sobresaltado y el pone su dedo sobre su móvil, moviéndolo hasta que deja de sonar. Observo como se revuelve debajo de su manta antes de abrir sus ojos y luego entrecerrarlos a causa de la luz del sol.

Miro hacia otro lado, mordiéndome la parte interior de mi labio, ya que no estoy seguro si debería de decirle buenos días o no. El es muy gruñón, incluso anoche no hablamos nada después del lío que tuvo pensando que Bertholdt era su tercer compañero de habitación.

"¿A que hora tienes clase?" Murmura soñoliento, estirándose mientras sale de la cama.

"¿Me lo dices a mi?" Pregunto estúpidamente, mirando alrededor. El solo me mira con sin ninguna expresión y yo toso sobre mi puño de manera incomoda. "A las nueve y media en el laboratorio de ciencias."

Jean asiente y se dirige hacia el baño para prepararse. Durante los siguientes veinte minutos me siento en la cama jugando con mi móvil, mirando a la pantalla para distraerme. No tengo ningún mensaje de texto de mis antiguos amigos, y no es como que tenga uno de esos nuevos IPhones tan guays, así que no tengo internet en el móvil. Suspiro de nuevo, poniéndolo en mi bolsillo de nuevo y mi mochila sobre hombro.

_Tal vez deba de ir dirigiéndome hacía allí un poco antes para que no me pierda de nuevo, decido finalmente, poniéndome mis zapatos negros que deje en la puerta. Estaba justo apunto de irme, cuando Jean sale del baño con nada más que una toalla alrededor de su cintura y el cepillo de dientes entre sus labios._

_Me mira a mi, totalmente preparado para irme, y luego a el reloj sobre la mesa._

_Por alguna razón, aunque el no me ha preguntado, siento como si le debiera una explicación. "Voy a irme antes para que así no me pierda," Se lo digo y el se encoge de hombros, andando hacía su armario y sacándose unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta con una chaqueta vaquera puesta por encima de esta. "Em, bueno te veré luego."_

_Salgo de la habitación cuando esta apunto de vestirse y ando con prisa por el pasillo para llegar a el ascensor. Espero unos minutos a que este llegue, en el momento en el que la puerta se abre y yo entro, veo a Jean andando hacia mi dirección con una bandolera colgando sobre su hombro y sus manos en los bolsillos. Dejo la puerta abierta para que luego él no tenga ninguna razón por la que odiarme, y entra dentro._

_El viaje en el ascensor solo reina el silencio entre nosotros, aunque hay una musiquita bastante agradable de fondo. Muevo mi pie un poco y el me ignora, y eso es a lo máximo que a lo que nuestra amistad ha llegado._

_Ambos salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos hacia la misma dirección, hacia el puente. El laboratorio de ciencias se encuentra entre el edificio Garrison y recuerdo haber pasado por ahí ayer, cuando estaba perdido en el campus. El que va encaminado la dirección sigo siendo yo, andando un poco más lento cuando admiro toda la arquitectura y lo bonito que es este campus. Hay estudiantes sentados afuera en unos bancos hablando y riendo; gente montando en bicicleta por el campus y incluso algunos que van en coche que parecen bastante amigables._

_"__¿Estás siguiéndome o que?" Dice Jean, girando su cabeza para mirarme sobre los hombros. Le miro a él y luego al edificio Garrison, que esta justo delante de mis narices, y niego con la cabeza._

_"__No, mi clase esta en este edificio," Le digo, ralentizando mi ritmo. Él se detiene y me me mira, forzando su vista como si estuviera intentando ver a través de mi. "¿Qu-qué?"_

_"__Mi clase también esta aquí," Dice finalmente antes de meterse dentro. Le sigo y aclaro mi garganta un tanto avergonzado mientras, una vez más, nos montamos en el mismo ascensor."¿A qué clase vas a ir?"_

_"__Química con el profesor Pixis."_

_Jean alza una ceja una ceja y contesta, "Yo también."_

_Mi estomago se revuelve cuando el ascensor se detiene. Por un lado, debería estar contento de tener al menos un rostro familiar en mi primera clase para hacer que transición no me tanto...miedo. Pero por otro lado, el hecho de que sea Jean hace que me ponga aún más nervioso, porque no se si le caigo bien o no._

_Tal vez es que solo tiene pinta de gruñón__, me intento convencer a mí mismo a la vez que andamos juntos por el pasillo. Con andar juntos, me refiero a que ando detrás suya porque es un pasillo estrecho y lo último que quiero es invadir su espacio personal. __Puede que en realidad sea majo y muy amigable cuando le conozcas. Como, que se hace el duro o algo así._

Él es el primero que entra en la clase y yo le sigo. Es una habitación bastante simple - una encimera negra sobre todas las mesas del laboratorio con herramientas para dos en cada estación. La mayoría de estas ya están ocupadas por estudiantes a la espera de la llegada del profesor. Me doy prisa en coger un sitio libre, poniendo mi mochila sobre la encimera, sacando mi cuaderno y mi libro de química.

Alzo la mirada y noto que Jean está mirando por toda la habitación antes de que finalmente se acerque a mi mesa. Me hecha una mirada antes de sentarse y yo , estando un poco en shock, siento una pequeña sonrisa surgir de mis labios porque ha elegido sentarse conmigo, así que no debo de caerle tan mal.

"¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?" Me dice, poniendo su bolsa sobre la encimera.

"¡Por supuesto que no" Le contesto un demasiado entusiasmo. Me mira un tanto extrañado y yo miro hacia otro lado, algo avergonzado.

"Dios ¿Eres una de esas personas que se levanta de buen humor por las mañanas, no?" Dice repentinamente.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de darme cuenta de que probablemente es una broma, Entonces le sonrío, es una sonrisa pequeña y se nota que sigo algo intimidado, pero el me él devuelve con una sonrisa descarada. Toda duda sobre que Jean me odiaba desaparece y siento que puedo dejar de ponerle nervioso cerca suya. Ya no tendré que escabullirme de la puerta.

Entonces es cuando el profesor Pixis entra en la habitación. Es un hombre alto con un bigote verde y lleva un chaleco de lana que claramente es de los setenta. Se queda delante de la clase y nos mira a todos uno por uno durante un buen rato, alrededor de unos dos minutos, antes de decir nada.

"Bueno, voy a empezar esto rompiendo el hielo," Al decir esto todos bufan molestos. "Los asientos en los que estáis ahora serán vuestros por el resto del semestre. Ustedes y la persona con la que están sentados serán compañeros de laboratorio"

Comienza a poner a todos una copia de la actividad para romper el hielo en todas las mesas antes de decirnos que comencemos y que, sí, va a evaluar nuestras respuestas.

"¿Una entrevista?" Pregunto mientras miro el papel. Jean abre su cuaderno y saca un lápiz, quitándome la hoja para que así pueda hacer lo mismo.

"Esto es estúpido" Me informa, dejando que el papel caiga sobre la mesa. "No quiero hacer esto"

"Hagámoslo solo para quitárnoslo de encima" Le digo, sobretodo porque no me puedo permitir no hacer bien un ejercicio que será evaluado. "¿Nombre y apellido?"

"Jean Kirschtein."

"¿Tienes algún apodo?" Le pregunto tras anotar su nombre en mi cuaderno.

"Nope" Dice haciendo énfasis en el sonido.

"¿Cuál es tú cuidad natal?" Pregunto parando para mirarle.

"Aquí" Contesta con un tono de voz aburrido.

"¿Tienes algún hermano o hermana?" Sacude la cabeza en respuesta y escribo en la hoja que no tienen ninguno. "De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es tu talento especial, hobby o interés?"

"No tengo ninguno" Dice simplemente. "Soy bueno en todo lo que hago."

"...De acuerdo ¿Qué estás estudiando?"

"No lo he decidido." Coge el papel de las preguntas y empieza a contestarlas para que no tenga que preguntar "Me gusta el rock y no leo ¿Mi película favorita? Jesús ¿Como de impreciso puede llegar a ser esto?"

"¿No tienes una película favorita?"Cuestiono tras haber escrito todas sus respuestas.

"Me gustan algunas películas pero ¿Una favorita? ¿Cómo puedes elegir solo una?"

"Bueno, entonces di una o dos que se gusten para que así podamos pasar a la siguiente pregunta," Le digo un poco impaciente. No tengo tiempo para estar soportando su mala actitud hacía la tarea.

"Pon El Club de la Lucha" Dice encogiendo los hombros. "¿Cual es la siguiente?

"Tres palabras que te describan"

"Increíble, atractivo y genial"

_Por supuesto_, suspiro mientras escribo sus respuestas. Le miro con expectación, preparado para las responder las preguntas sin que me pregunte, aunque yo sean algo más fáciles que las suyas.

"Ah, cierto" Salta cogiendo el lápiz. "Tu nombre es Marco Bodt ¿Tienes algún apodo, Marco?"

"La verdad es que no" Le digo "Soy de la ciudad de Jinae. Desde aquí esta al sur."

Lo anota y entonces mira el papel para leer la siguiente pregunta. "¿Tienes hermanos, Marco?

"Uno. Un hermano menor." Siento como mi pecho se contrae al mencionar a Angelo.

"¿Algún talento o lo que sea?"

"Realmente nada" Contesto mordiéndome el labio inferior. "No soy muy bueno en nada excepto estudiando."

"¿Y que estás estudiando?"

"Medicina" Respondo. "Ah y me gusta mucho la música clásica y cosas del estilo de los Beatles. Mis libros favoritos son la saga de Percy Jackson. Solía leer esos a menudo cuando era más joven"

Jean me hecha una mirada como si hubiera dicho demasiado. Mira hacía otro lado y arranco una esquina de mi cuaderno para hacerla una bolita, distrayéndome. Antes de que pueda contestar le digo que me gustan mucho las películas de Tim Burton.

"Esta bien, tres palabras con las que te describirías a ti mismo y así acabamos con esta mierda."

"Um, diría que tímido, alto y emm ¿pecas?" Le digo algo avergonzado. Jean se ríe por lo último que he dicho y lo escribe antes de arrancar la hoja de su cuaderno y entregárselo al profesor. Hago lo mismo tras escribir mi nombre en la parte superior de la hoja, para que así me de la nota.

Nos sentamos y esperamos a que los demás terminen para que así el profesor Pixis pueda empezar la clase. Al estar sentado al lado de Jean, miro por encima como esta revisando su móvil, escribiendo un mensaje de texto a alguien. Su boca vuelve a estar en una fina línea de nuevo y mi mente repentimanente piensa que el se ve mejor cuando esta sonriendo.

Suspiro y pongo mi cabeza sobre la mesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es una traducción del fic en ingles "As Much As I Ever Could" hecho por ShingekiNoBoyFriends. Ambas autoras crearon este maravilloso fic, que es bastante largo pero esta cargado de emociones y risas.<strong>

**Esto es para aquellos que no controlen tanto el inglés puedan disfrutar de esta hermosa historia, y para que aquellos que lo leyeron en original ahora puedan hacerlo en su idioma ¡Por que esta historia debe de ser conocida por todo el mundo!**

**Yo(Lucia) junto con mi amiga y escritoria Nam(SheenaRogers) nos encargaremos de traducir la historia, cada domingo de principios de mes subiremos dos capítulos. Yo haré la parte de Marco y Nam la parte de Jean, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**/**  
><strong>To te authors:<strong>  
><strong>thank you so much for letting us do it, me and my friend SheenaRogers will translate this story, I will translate the Marco POV's chapters and Sheena the Jean ones. The first sunday of every month we arre going to post two new episodes<strong>


	2. Capítulo 2: Cuando se apagan las luces

Siendo sincero, la Universidad de Trost tiene uno de los campus más bonitos que haya visitado. El aire está limpio –especialmente para estar situada en una gran ciudad-, todos los edificios han sido renovados y tiene uno de los mejores programas académicos del país. Para rematar, voy a venir aquí sin pagar nada (gracias mamá y papá).

Y sin embargo, cada mañana cuando me levanto para ir a clase, me ataca ese familiar sentimiento de completa y total repugnancia y me doy cuenta de que odio jodidamente ir a la universidad.

Vale, es verdad que solo he ido una mañana. Pero generalmente tengo bastante buen juicio para cosas como estas.

El sonido de Reiner roncando en el otro cuarto me sobresalta y, mientras me doy la vuelta en mi incómoda cama, me doy cuenta de que la hora en mi despertador es unos veinte minutos más tarde de lo que debería ser.

Huh.

Bueno, parece que algo quiere joderme.

Salgo de la cama corriendo, echando las mantas a un lado (lo cual es bastante impresionante teniendo en cuenta cómo me las arreglé para enrollarme en ellas como en una especie de capullo de plumas en mitad de la noche), y me echo al hombro mi carpeta negra de lienzos. Cojo en la mano la caja de arte llena de lápices, instrumentos para mezclas y borradores amontonados y salgo disparado por la puerta.

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que Marco no estaba allí hasta que no estoy a medio camino de clase, e internamente le maldigo por no despertarme.

_Se va a arrepentir más tarde cuando le eche la bronca_, me digo mentalmente. Las puertas del edificio Jason C. Black se abren automáticamente y entro de una zancada, caminando tan rápido que casi voy a la carrera (una carrera _impresionante_, se podría decir, soy un tipo _bastante_ impresionante).

Llamo al ascensor y se abren las puertas de uno de los tres. Es como si Dios en persona estuviera aquí conmigo, en esta mañana catastrófica, en plan "aquí, Jean. Un ascensor para ti. Te lo mereces. Ten un gran día."

Así que hago lo que cualquiera bendecido por Dios con un ascensor haría: tras ver a una chica corriendo para cogerlo, pulso el botón de "cerrar" y le doy con la puerta en las narices.

Se podría decir que realmente no creo en eso de "dar lo que recibes."

Una música suave y totalmente fuera de lugar para un ascensor suena durante la subida a la última planta. Empiezo a tamborilear con los dedos muy muy muy rápido en la pared del ascensor porque se supone que debería estar en clase _hace como diez minutos_ y _cuánto tarda este estúpido y lento ascensor en llegar a la planta once_ e inconscientemente mis pies también zapatean al tiempo de la estúpida canción y...

Las puertas del ascensor se abren en la undécima planta y salgo corriendo de allí a la velocidad del rayo. Bueno, quizá no tan rápido porque es físicamente imposible pero os hacéis una idea.

Mientras giro la esquina, veo una cabeza de pelo castaño oscuro sospechosamente familiar avanzando hacia la sala 1131, el estudio de arte donde tiene lugar mi clase de introducción al dibujo.

- Marcooooo – le llamo desde el vestíbulo, dándome cuenta de repente de que estoy sin aliento por atravesar todo el campus corriendo solo para venir a esta estúpida clase de arte que probablemente ni siquiera me va a gustar.

Para ser sincero, no esperaba realmente que se girase al decir su nombre. Es más bien una prueba para ver si ese tío es quien creo que es; el chico vuelve la cabeza con vacilación y un par de ojos castaños se encuentran con los míos. Echo un vistazo rápido a las pecas esparcidas por sus mejillas. Definitivamente es Marco.

- Oh, h-hey, Jean – tartamudea. Este chico siempre parece estar asustado de mí, lo que me hace sentir un poco mal. Parece bastante agradable, algo cobarde y un poco demasiado inocente, pero agradable - ¿Vas a clase?

- Seh – respondo, bostezando un poco. Aún es demasiado pronto para estar despierto y lidiar con el mundo, especialmente porque durante mi horario de verano dormía hasta bien entrada la tarde todos los días. No me acostumbro a esto de "poner alarmas." - ¿Tú?

- Algo así – Marco ríe nerviosamente, alzando una mano hasta su nuca (la cual está claramente ruborizada con un incipiente tono escarlata). El sonrojo comienza a subir hacia sus mejillas, y por alguna razón lo encuentro adorable.

Espera, no.

- ¿Así que estudias arte? – pregunta Marco, carraspeando para aclarar su garganta y ladeando un poquito la cabeza. El sonrojo empieza a desaparecer.

Estoy aquí tan concentrado en hablar con pecas que en poco tiempo se me olvida la prisa que tengo en ir a la estúpida clase de arte.

- Aún no lo he decidido – digo, poniendo los ojos en blanco un poco antes de juntar los dedos índice y medio para darle un toquecito en la frente - ¿Recuerdas?

Él me mira y da un paso hacia atrás.

- Ah, sí. Lo mencionaste durante la actividad de romper el hielo... Que no te lo estabas tomando, bueno, _del todo_ en serio.

Así que _tiene_ algo de descaro.

- Hay muchas cosas que no me tomo en serio – replico, rozándole al pasar para entrar a esa clase a la que cada vez llego más tarde – Como sea, tengo que entrar en clase... Te veré luego, supongo.

- Espera un segundo – de repente la voz de Marco me llega desde atrás y cuando me giro sobre mis talones, él casi corre directo hacia mí. Instintivamente, da un paso hacia atrás y una ligera punzada de culpa comienza a trepar por mi estómago otra vez, haciéndome sentir como una especie de monstruo. ¿Por qué me siento tan malditamente mal por hacer que un chico se asuste de mí?

_Porque rechazas a todo el mundo _pienso, exasperado, _y porque el pobre chico es tu compañero de cuarto. No te haría daño ser su amigo, ya sabes. Oh espera, no lo sabes, porque no tienes _ningún _puto amigo, estúpido._

- ¿Qué pasa? – digo, tratando de suavizar la voz. Puedo ver como se tranquiliza un poco, sus hombros tensos se relajan levemente y el miedo en sus ojos comienza a disiparse.

- Es solo – empieza, señalando la puerta que ya estaba empezando a abrir – que aquí es adonde me dirijo yo también.

Dejo escapar una involuntaria risa.

- Empiezo a tener la sensación de que me acosas o algo, da mal rollo.

Me mira un momento antes de darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, solo estoy bromeando, y también deja escapar una risa.

- ¡Te prometo que no! Bertholdt me ofreció un trabajo de posado para los estudiantes de arte el otro día y aquí estoy.

Miro fijamente a Marco durante un segundo.

Después un poco más.

Estrecho la mirada.

- ¿Sabes qué tipo de posado es este, verdad?

El parpadea dos veces.

- ¿Qué tipo?

Así que sí, termino llegando tarde, pero tan pronto me doy cuenta de lo que está a punto de pasar en clase, deseo haberme quedado dormido durante todo el día. O, mejor, debería bastar con llegar tarde un semestre entero. Porque nunca he querido evitar algo tanto como hoy.

En serio, estoy cien por cien seguro de que voy a cagarme en los pantalones, sentado frente a mi caballete en la parte más alejada del círculo que rodea la plataforma en la que Marco Bodt está sentado en este momento, desnudo.

Y cuando digo desnudo, no hablo de esa mierda de "censura de buen gusto." Quiero decir, como, completamente, con el pene colgando, pecas en su trasero, incómodamente sonrojado y desnudo.

A nadie más parece importarle. De hecho, parecen estar perfectamente de acuerdo con el hecho de que mi nuevo compañero de cuarto esté totalmente en pelotas en medio de la sala.

Detrás de mí, el profesor da un golpecito en mi caballete como diciendo "ponte a dibujar", pero por más que quiero no puedo dejar de observar el hecho de que su pene esté a simple vista y _por qué tiene tantas pecas en el culo, o sea de donde vienen, ¿le dio mucho el sol ahí cuando era pequeño o algo?_

Tosiendo con fuerza, saco un lápiz de mi bolsa y agito un poco la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos. _Está bien Jean. Solo haz la tarea. No le mires a la cara. Es solo un cuerpo._ Me convenzo a mí mismo de ello mientras empiezo a hacer un boceto forzado de su pose: sentado en una silla, con un brazo cruzado tras la cabeza y el otro reposando suavemente en el muslo, las piernas están algo separadas pero puedo decir que está intentando de alguna forma colocarse tan lejos de mí como puede.

Me doy cuenta de que con lo incómodo que estoy en esta situación, él debe estarlo aún más. Me queda claro que Marco no sabía que el posado que iba a hacer para la clase era desnudo hasta el momento en que entró por la puerta y le dieron un bata, le enseñaron el cuarto trasero y le dijeron que se cambiase.

Probablemente Marco no ha estado desnudo delante de nadie en su vida. Parece demasiado inocente para eso, de todas formas. Por eso está tan rojo; el sonrojo que vi en su nuca antes era simplemente un rubor comparado con lo muy abochornado y aterrorizado que está de encontrarse expuesto ante una clase llena de gente, yo incluido.

Apuesto a que ahora mismo desearía volver atrás, pero ya está aquí, así que no es como si simplemente pudiera retractarse de su ofrecimiento.

_Pobre tipo_, me digo a mí mismo; entonces recuerdo que tengo que compartir habitación con este chico y pienso _pobre de mí._

El endereza la espalda, infla un poco el pecho y enfatiza un poco más su mirada hacia delante, probablemente intentando volver a ganar algo de confianza. Reajusto la postura en mi boceto y voy trazando desde la parte superior de su cabeza hacia abajo.

De la punta de mi lápiz empiezan a surgir rizos oscuros, muy remarcados; después trazo la curva de su nariz respingona y la línea de sus labios. Pecas punteadas al azar salpican sus mejillas. No sé qué coño estoy haciendo: al no haber dado realmente clases de arte y siendo casi todo lo que he aprendido hasta ahora autodidacta, me doy cuenta de que todos los demás parecen saber mucho más que yo sobre la figura humana. Mi dibujo son líneas garabateadas y sombreado, y después más sombreado cruzado para señalar las zonas que no creo ser capaz de dibujar.

_Si dibujas su pene estarás pidiendo un momento incómodo más adelante_, pienso, notando como comienzo a sonrojarme sin querer. Quisiera poder enterrarme en un agujero y morir, o por lo menos dormir hasta las vacaciones de navidad.

En un arranque de valor, mi lápiz se mueve trazando la línea de su trasero sobre la silla. Es en verdad redondo y pecoso.

El profesor aparece por detrás de mí otra vez y asiente, aprobando mi progreso (al menos espero que sea un gesto de aprobación). Espero no ser una mierda en comparación con los demás, pero justo a mi lado se sienta una especie de Da Vinci así que _obviamente_ me siento un poco cohibido acerca de mi trabajo.

Alzo la vista hacia mi caballete y noto que los ojos de Marco dejan de estar fijos en la pared y comienzan a deambular por la sala; se encuentran lentamente con los míos, un ligero sonrojo tiñe aún sus mejillas. Pero tan pronto como nuestros ojos se encuentran, ambos apartamos rápidamente la mirada y nos sentimos mucho más jodidamente incómodos que antes.

Todavía... No sé cómo decirlo sin sonar extremadamente gay, pero aunque mirar directamente a Marco ahora mismo me hace sentir, sin ninguna duda, incómodo, cuando me pongo hacer otra vez las marcas finales de mi boceto me doy cuenta de que parezco más calmado, más a gusto. De alguna manera, captar su mirada fue... _tranquilizador_.

Y no estoy seguro de cómo sentirme al respecto, exactamente.

Salgo de clase tan pronto como el reloj marca las 10:45 sin molestarme en esperar a Marco. Aunque no tengo más clases hasta las cuatro, de ninguna manera puedo volver al dormitorio, una mierda voy a volver allí por si al viejo Pecas le da por pasarse por allí.

Sí, le estoy evitando. Es lo que hago cuando pasan estas cosas: las evito a toda costa. ¿Y sabes qué? Normalmente no ayuda a mejorar la situación, solamente la prolonga.

Pero ahora mismo no me importa porque me arde la nuca y el pecho y lo único que sé es que tengo que salir de este puto edificio.

No espero al ascensor, simplemente bajo las escaleras. Bajar once pisos cargando toda esta mierda que he de llevar encima no es fácil, pero me las apaño y antes de darme cuenta me encuentro fuera del edificio Jason C. Black.

Y está lloviendo.

_Por supuesto_ que no tengo paraguas.

- ¡Joder! – maldigo en voz alta, y una chica que pasa me mira desde el libro que está leyendo bajo su paraguas, estrechando su mirada en desaprobación. _Y que te jodan a ti también_, pienso con amargura.

Corro hasta el lugar más próximo donde refugiarme, que resulta ser el edificio Garrison Science. Me sacudo el pelo antes de entrar, sintiéndome un poco como un perro mojado (y posiblemente oliendo como uno también, ya que no me levanté a tiempo para mi ducha matutina).

Una vez dentro, encuentro un sitio para sentarme en uno de los muchos pabellones alineados en la zona, que sería tranquilo si no fuera por una repulsiva chica comiéndose una barra de pan entera y hablando a todo volumen con un rapado con pinta de imbécil. Me doblo hacia delante tan pronto como mi trasero toca el asiento de vinilo, solamente quiero paz y tranquilidad. Ellos siguen hablando y elevando el volumen, y cuando miro de nuevo hacia la parte trasera del pabellón, veo a la chica hablando animadamente con el chico mientras se le salen migas de pan de la boca.

Es guapa, pero eso ha sido bastante asqueroso.

Suspirando, me giro de nuevo en mi asiento, pero enseguida noto una figura anormalmente alta y desgarbada entrando a través de las puertas automáticas del edificio al tiempo que sacude un paraguas. Parece como si el tipo hubiera estado escapando de la lluvia o acabara de correr una maratón, pero sé lo que pasa.

Este tío siempre está sudando.

- Hey, Bertolli – le llamo, ante lo cual me mira de forma desenfocada y nerviosa, pero cuando se da cuenta de que soy yo, parece un poco más relajado. Bertholdt, Reiner y yo nos conocimos un poco el otro día, así que no me siento raro al llamarle. No le considero un amigo, pero al menos puedo saludarle.

- Jean – sonríe - ¿Qué pasa?

Casi le digo "no mucho", pero entonces recuerdo la larga sesión de arte de dos horas y 45 minutos en el infierno con el compañero de cuarto desnudo... lo cual, si recuerdo bien, fue posible gracias a Bertholdt y sus increíbles habilidades de cazatalentos.

Me levanto inmediatamente y le miro.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me acabas de hacer pasar?

- ¿Qué? – pregunta, claramente ignorante de ello.

Bajo la mirada hacia mis herramientas de arte, luego vuelvo a mirarle a él.

- ¿Sabes de dónde vengo?

Está totalmente pasmado, en silencio, y como no responde, decido darle una pista.

- Dibujo de anatomía.

Su mirada se agranda.

Yo estrecho la mía.

- Sí. Correcto. Dibujo de anatomía. Con el profesor Long. ¿Y sabes, Bertholdt, quién era nuestro modelo?

- Lo siento mucho – es todo cuanto puede decir.

- ES MI PUTO COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO – casi grito, pero en cuanto me doy cuenta de que suena un poco demasiado severo y un poco demasiado alto, una señora mayor me chista desde una oficina del recibidor.

Un sonrojo aparece en mis mejillas y, wow, me siento mal por chillarle, pero lo merece. He tenido que mirar el flexible pen... – quiero decir, el pecos... – quiero decir, el _cuerpo desnudo_ de Marco durante una clase entera. Así que, sí, culpo a Bertholdt.

- Nunca me voy a sacar esa imagen de la cabeza – digo, dramático. Bertholdt me mira con lástima – Y tengo que compartir la habitación con él más tarde.

- Jean, ¿estás seguro de que no estás sacando esto de contexto? – pregunta, pero cuando le echo una mirada que parece decir algo como "no jodas, ¿me estás tomando el pelo?", alza las manos ante él en un gesto defensivo – No digo que no sea un poco incómodo, pero... solo es Marco. Parece un tío normal. Si no le das demasiada importancia, tal vez él tampoco lo haga.

_Hm_, reflexiono cuidadosamente, _suena justo_.

- Bueno, solo el tiempo dirá si puedo mantener una cara seria lo suficiente – digo, suspirando – Supongo que es hora de aceptarlo ¿eh?

Bertholdt sonríe tristemente. Sí, tiene suerte de no saber lo que sufro. ¿Ser hetero y ver algo como eso? Raro. Súper raro.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe de vuelta al dormitorio? – pregunta – Tengo que dejar unos formularios en la oficina del rectorado. Solo por si necesitas un poco de apoyo emocional o algo.

Suspiro, mirando hacia abajo, y digo:

- Ojala pudiera posponer esto una semana o algo así.

- Así es la vida a veces – dice, arrepentido. Pone una mano sobre mi hombro y me empuja suavemente – Vamos. Estoy seguro de que ya ha vuelto.

Y así, cojo mis cosas mojadas otra vez y camino fatigosamente bajo la lluvia tras Bertholdt, deseando que esta lluvia tuviera algún tipo de poder mágico que me hiciera desaparecer para siempre.

- Puedes hacerlo - dice Bertholdt, apretando mis hombros con ambas manos – Tú solo entra, haz como si nada hubiera pasado y parecerá que no ha pasado nada realmente. Puedes convencerte a ti mismo de eso – suena como si Bert hubiera sacado esa frase directamente del libro de Reiner _Pick-Me-Ups and How to Effectively Use Them__._

Asiento con la cabeza. _Puedo hacerlo_, resuena mi voz en mi cabeza, y con eso, saco la llave del bolsillo trasero y la introduzco en la cerradura; la luz sobre el picaporte pita y se pone verde, yo inspiro profundamente.

_Solo es Marco. Es solo un tío normal. Haz como si nada hubiera pasado. Puedes hacerlo._

Giro el picaporte y abro la puerta.

Reiner está apoltronado en el sofá viendo Property Virgins en HGTV (femenino y escalofriante, pero no pregunto). Tras echar un vistazo a la habitación en busca de movimiento, veo que es el único allí. No hay signos de inteligencia en ninguna parte.

- Hey, nene – Reiner saluda mientras Bertholdt entra detrás de mí, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente tras él - ¿Pasaste por la oficina de correos y dejaste las facturas?

- Sip – contesta, quitándose la chaqueta antes de unirse a Reiner en el sofá.

Reiner asiente, luego me mira.

- Hey, Jean.

Durante un segundo no digo nada, y esta pausa es la causante de que me dirija una segunda mirada. Quizá estoy pálido. Me siento como enfermo.

_Definitivamente, estás sacando las cosas de contexto mucho más de lo que deberías_; me digo de manera aleatoria, los pensamientos corren a mil por hora en mi cabeza. Veo que Reiner abre la boca para decir algo, pero se detiene cuando Bertholdt pone una mano sobre su pierna.

- ¿Está Marco ahí? – pregunto, señalando la puerta de la habitación.

Reiner se me queda mirando con cara de póker.

- Eh, sí.

Asiento y me quito los zapatos, lanzándolos hacia la puerta; avanzo lentamente hacia la puerta tras la que evidentemente me espera un momento incómodo. Reiner y Bertholdt susurran con vehemencia a mis espaldas, pero no intento distinguir las palabras porque sé que probablemente están hablando de mí y no me importa saber específicamente lo que dicen.

La puerta chirría al abrirse y la cierro detrás de mí. Las luces están apagadas, pero puedo ver el resplandor del portátil de Marco iluminando la mitad superior de su rostro en la litera de arriba, al lado opuesto de la habitación.

Me mira.

- Hey – digo. Mi voz suena realmente grave, incluso en mis propios oídos, y me aclaro la garganta. Dejo mi bolsa y me siento en la silla del escritorio bajo mi propia litera.

- Oh – contesta Marco, débilmente – Hey.

Solo quiero que este momento se acabe. Está empezando a haber demasiado silencio y uno de nosotros debería llenar ese vacío así que digo lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza, lo que puede ser la reacción menos apropiada al suceso ocurrido anteriormente.

Digo:

- Así que, ¿por qué tienes tantas pecas en el culo?

Marco me mira como si estuviera a punto de darle un ataque.

- Quiero decir, eh – digo, pero el repentino e inesperado sonido de una risa llena mis oídos y me fijo en que es Marco, partiéndose su pecoso culo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeándose contra el espacio que hay entre la pared y el techo.

Y, por algún motivo, cuando le veo reír no puedo evitar echarme a reír también.

Comienza despacio, porque principalmente me estoy riendo de la estúpida reacción de Marco a mi propia estupidez, pero pronto alcanza su mismo nivel porque ya ni siquiera es incómodo. Ahora mismo estoy llorando de la risa, casi cayéndome de la silla, me duele el pecho, puta _risa_.

- Lo siento – consigo decir, pero él hace un gesto con la mano como diciendo "no te disculpes" y emite lo que creo que es otra risa, desplomándose sobre su estómago con la cara enterrada en el colchón.

Es aquí, en este momento, cuando me doy cuenta de que puede que ser el compañero de cuarto de Marco no sea lo peor del mundo.

- Me cago en Dios – balbuceo, frotándome los ojos con el dorso de la muñeca. Le miro y hace lo mismo, con un sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas, probablemente en parte por vergüenza y en parte por la risa.

Él es el siguiente en disculparse.

- Lo siento mucho por... eso – dice – Juro por Dios que no lo sabía, y que estuvieras allí...

Le interrumpo.

- Fue todo cosa de Bert. No te sientas mal por ello, ya lo he superado.

¿Y sabes qué? Lo _superé_.

Me sonríe.

- Me alegro.

Es jueves por la noche y de alguna manera sobrevivimos al resto de la semana. Marco y yo vemos tantas cosas el uno del otro que es difícil no sentir que somos amigos. Es un poco raro, tener a alguien cerca tan a menudo, especialmente alguien tan agradable como él.

Él es muy callado, y a veces simplemente trabajamos en silencio, cada uno a lo nuestro, pero de alguna forma comenzamos a pasar tiempo en la sala de estar mientras Reiner está donde Bertholdt.

El martes (el día que será siempre conocido como _Nudesday__: el Día del Juicio Final)_ acabamos viendo Jungla de Cristal con los gays a la una de la mañana. El miércoles, volvimos de química y en lugar de hacer nuestra tarea del laboratorio, jugamos al Call of Duty maldiciendo en voz alta, o más bien lo hacía yo, mientras que Marco solamente me daba en la pierna cada vez que decía una palabrota, o sea, todo el tiempo, así que tengo la parte de atrás de la pierna bastante magullada.

Es jueves y Marco sale de su clase de terminología médica a las 7:30. Estoy haciendo bocetos bajo mi litera cuando entra por la puerta, deja caer su chaqueta en el suelo y se sube a su cama de un salto con un sonoro suspiro.

- ¿Qué tal la clase? – pregunto, sin pensar.

- Meh – responde. Al menos es sincero – Me alegro de que la semana haya acabado.

- Jodidamente cierto.

Parece realmente silencioso, así que le observo a través de los barrotes a los lados de la cama. Marco está mirando su móvil antiguo y pulsando los botones.

- ¿De dónde desenterraste ese fósil? – digo, refiriéndome al teléfono mientras vuelvo a mis bocetos.

- Era el antiguo móvil de mi madre – se queda en silencio un minuto – Siento no estar tan puesto en tecnología como tú, oh privilegiado gurú, salvador de la tecnología – puedo notar su sonrisa mientras habla.

- Los smartphones ni siquiera son tan modernos, por si no lo sabías.

- Para mí sí.

- Eres un caso perdido.

Click. Click. Clickclickclick. Clickclickclickclickclick. Click.

Suspiro y suelto el lápiz.

- ¿A quién escribes con tanto entusiasmo?

- Para empezar no la estoy escribiendo, la estoy mensajeando – declara Marco, muy convencido.

- Hn – refunfuño - ¿Tu novia?

Él para de teclear y le veo sonreír, y es una sonrisa tímida, como si estuviera avergonzado de algo. Pero entonces dice:

- Mi madre – y me doy cuenta de que tiene razones para estarlo.

- Eres un niño de mamá – comento.

- Perdona, soy su _pequeño angelito_.

- Más bien _Jesús pecoso_.

Marco se echa a reír, deja el teléfono sobre su pecho y se cubre los ojos con una mano. Su risa es de alguna forma jodidamente alegre, no me gusta que sea tan contagiosa, especialmente cuando intento dibujar.

- Me voy a casa este fin de semana – dice al fin, una vez superada la risita.

Paro.

¿Por qué de repente es tan extraño no ver a Marco durante unos días? No es que lo conozca desde hace mucho y solamente nos llevamos bien desde hace unos pocos días. Sinceramente no sé la respuesta, y cuando no entiendo algo, me frustro, y esa frustración crece en mi pecho y se convierte en ira en mi cabeza.

Lo siguiente que digo son duras palabras.

- Es bastante triste que eches _tanto_ de menos tu casa que ni siquiera puedas estar lejos más que unos pocos días.

La risa que antes llenaba el cuarto se congela por completo. Marco mira fijamente el techo, parpadea, intentando asimilar el cambio en el ambiente.

Realmente no me importa lo que piense, todo lo que sé es que estoy ligeramente cabreado porque me va a dejar todo el fin de semana solo en el campus.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? – pregunta - ¿Vas a ir a algún sitio?

- Nop – digo, enfatizando en la consonante final, haciendo el sonido de una burbuja al estallar con los labios – Al contrario que tú, ya no estoy pegado a mi madre...

- Hey – me interrumpe, apoyándose en la cama para mirarme a través de los barrotes. No me fulmina con la mirada, pero me observa con dureza y puedo ver que está dolido – Tengo que ir a casa.

La manera en que lo dice me hace pensar que no tiene elección.

- Sí, bueno – murmuro, pero cuando me doy cuenta de que no tengo nada más que decir, cierro el cuaderno de dibujo, recojo el lápiz y me levanto de la silla del escritorio – Creo que me voy a dibujar abajo.

- Claro – dice Marco. Y así se quedan las cosas.

Cuando me despierto a la mañana siguiente, las cosas de Marco no están y su cama está pulcramente hecha. Todo parece bastante normal, pero el silencio es escalofriante, e incluso en mi profundo sueño (en serio, duermo como una puta _roca_) podía sentir que había algo diferente.

Es porque él no está aquí para despertarme con el sonido de las perchas al deslizarse adelante y atrás en su armario mientras decide qué ponerse para ir a clase.

Hoy estoy solo.

Suspiro, pasándome las manos por la cara. Este fin de semana apesta, solo estamos Reiner, Bertholdt y yo, y aunque nos llevamos bastante bien, falta algo.

En serio, me molesta que todo se reduzca a Marco.

- Vamos a una fiesta esta noche – dice Reiner de repente, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de nuestro cuarto – Puedes venir si quieres.

Me siento deprimido y no paro de autocompadecerme así que le digo:

- No, estoy bien. Id sin mí – un suspiro acompaña a mis palabras.

- Muy bien, reina del drama – dice poniendo los ojos en blanco y cerrando la puerta.

- Caraculo – murmuro, estrechando la mirada hacia la puerta, después me vuelvo a encorvar en la silla.

_Buen trabajo, idiota. Acabas de renunciar al plan para el fin de semana, a la que probablemente sea la única fiesta que te inviten jamás. ¿Ahora qué coño vas a hacer esta noche?_

Me paso la noche haciéndome esta pregunta y cuando el reloj marca las 11.00, caigo en la cuenta de que no he hecho nada salvo hacer el tonto en internet, dibujar un poco y deprimirme.

_En serio, eres tan jodidamente patético._

Cierro mi portátil y me levanto de la silla en la que llevo sentado cuatro horas, tras lo cual me doy cuenta de que he estado reteniendo calor corporal. El ambiente en nuestra habitación es algo frío y al instante me arrepiento de levantarme. Bueno, mi trasero al menos sí, de alguna manera.

Atravieso la puerta a zancadas hasta el cuarto de estar, dejo atrás la televisión y el sofá y miro lo que hay de comida. Hay una estantería al lado de la puerta a la que consideramos nuestra "despensa" (si se puede llamar despensa a esos míseros artículos). Hay una bolsa de Veggie Straws de Reiner; si me pilla comiéndolas me lo recordará toda la vida. Realmente le gustan esas cosas. Marco tiene una bolsa de Pop Tarts espolvoreados de rosa. Hay una botella de refresco sin burbujas y algo para hacer pasta.

Haría la pasta si supiera cómo. Nunca he sido buen cocinero.

Me ruge el estómago. Los Pop Tarts son bastante apetecibles pero no quiero robar la comida de Marco cuando es obvio que no tenemos demasiada.

_Quizá le escriba y le pregunte si puedo comer algunos._

En un trozo de papel arrancado de cualquier manera de un cuaderno están los datos de los tres que vivimos en el dormitorio 432 (¡y también los de Bertholdt!), anotados a mano. La letra de Reiner es gruesa, en negrita, y algo desordenada. Justo al lado está la letra fina e inestable de Bertholdt. Yo estoy al lado de Bert, y debajo de la mía está Marco.

Casi me río de su letra. Las líneas de su nombre son firmes, rígidas, como los números que van después, y al final del renglón hay una puta _carita sonriente_.

Es imposible que no me burle de este chico. Dibuja caritas sonrientes al lado de sus datos de contacto, por el amor de Dios.

Saco mi iPhone, desbloqueo la pantalla para ir a mis contactos y escribir un nuevo mensaje. Con la punta de los dedos marco el número (el cual compruebo tres veces para asegurarme de que lo tengo bien y no envío el mensaje a cualquier desconocido), le añado a mis contactos y escribo:

**Para: Marco**

Hey tío, ¿puedo comerme algunos de tus Pop Tarts?

Espero impaciente mientras veo a los Pop Tarts _llamándome_ desde su sitio en la estantería, y al no obtener respuesta en tres minutos, le envío más signos de interrogación, solo por si vio mi mensaje pero se olvidó de responder.

Después del segundo mensaje, me llega una respuesta:

**De: Marco**

¿Quién es?

Rápidamente le digo que soy yo, Jean. _No puedo creer que ninguno de los dos tuviera guardado el teléfono del otro._

Un pensamiento cruza vagamente por mi cabeza: ¿y si aún está enfadado por lo de ayer? El sentimiento de culpa aparece subrepticiamente y voy a sentarme en el sofá. Fui un poco (bueno, _muy_) innecesariamente duro y él definitivamente no merecía que le hablara en ese tono. Pero...

Mientras estoy allí sentado, pensando en cuan solo me encuentro en este cuarto débilmente iluminado a medianoche, comienzo a desear estar en casa con mi propia familia. Hasta Marco, quien realmente no tiene mucho excepto una caja de Pop Tarts y un móvil de mierda, tiene un hogar al que regresar. Cuando pienso en ello, ni siquiera puedo enfadarme porque tiene una estupenda relación con sus padres. Solo puedo estar celoso.

Y lo estoy.

Mi teléfono suena y rápidamente miro su respuesta.

**De: Marco**

¡Claro! Pero no te los comas todos.

_Siiiiii._

Bajo del sofá de un salto, abro la caja de cartón, saco un paquete y lo abro mientras vuelvo la cabeza hacia donde está mi teléfono. Pego un gran mordisco y suelto un gemido audible. _Qué bueno_. Ni siquiera me gustan tanto los Pop Tarts, pero por alguna razón saben realmente deliciosos ahora mismo.

Espero que Marco no me odie. Después de pensarlo un segundo, decido mandarle otro mensaje, con la culpa reconcomiéndome.

**Para: Marco**

Marco... siento lo de ayer. Soy un gilipollas más o menos el 900% del tiempo :/

Y después de haberlo enviado, le mando uno más.

**Para: Marco**

Y gracias por los Pop-Tarts, estaba jodidamente hambriento.

No responde en un rato largo. Realmente no me importa, porque me siento bien por haberme disculpado al menos, y sinceramente si no quiere hablarme (lo cual dudo porque este chico es verdaderamente Jesús Pecoso) entonces es cosa suya.

_¿Cuándo empezaste a ser tan dependiente? _pienso. _Has estado solo mucho tiempo. No necesitas amigos con quienes ver estúpidos documentales en la televisión, o compartir Pop-Tarts o lo que sea._

Me echo una manta encima, que antes estaba tirada de cualquier manera en el respaldo del sillón. Es un poco áspera y huele raro... Intento no obcecarme con ello.

Así, justo antes de quedarme frito, escucho el sonido tritono de un mensaje de texto al lado de mi oreja. Alargo un brazo para buscar mi teléfono, que está medio escondido bajo el almohadón en el que apoyo la cabeza, entrecierro los ojos, pulso el botón de inicio y miro a ciegas la pantalla.

Pero ya sé quién es incluso antes de comprobarlo.

**De: Marco.**

Está bien, Jean, te perdono :-)

Una tenue sonrisa aparece en mi cara y me doy la vuelta, con el teléfono en la mano, perdiendo la consciencia.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse me saca de mi duermevela. Oigo voces ahogadas, algo que suena mucho como a besos y un gruñido.

Me doy la vuelta, despego un poco los párpados y puedo percibir las figuras borrosas de dos tipos en la entrada, unidos por los labios, y por las caderas, con las piernas entrelazadas.

- Hn – gruño – Buscaros una habitación.

El sonido de sus labios al separarse se hace repentino y el Príncipe Sudoroso da un respingo.

- ¡Oh, Jean!

- Sep – es todo lo que puedo decir, sentándome erguido y restregándome los ojos.

- Vuelve a _dormiiiiir _– canturrea Reiner, agachándose un poco, oscilando hacia un lado al hacerlo. Suena como si estuviera borracho como una cuba – Vamos a estar en mi cuarto y...

- Dios santo – le corto, cojo mi teléfono y me levanto inmediatamente – De acuerdo, me voy. Me voy. No digas más, me voy – alzo las manos frente a mí en un intento de bloquear la extraña imagen mental y cierro la puerta de la habitación detrás de mí con un golpe que resuena en mis oídos.

_¿A qué maldita hora aparecen?_ me pregunto mentalmente, cansado. Pulso el botón redondo de mi iPhone y leo un borroso _2:18_ en negrita en la pantalla, en números blancos.

- Joder...

Un bostezo inevitable sale de mi boca y me estiro un poco, tirándome en mi litera. Las sábanas están frías y me desearía estar todavía envuelto en la áspera manta que huele sospechosamente raro.

Me meto bajo las sábanas y me doy la vuelta, creando con los pies un hoyo entre los pliegues del edredón. Justo en el momento en que estoy a punto de quedarme dormido, es cuando lo oigo.

_Oh, Dios. No dejes que esto me pase a mí._

- ¡Ah, joder! ¡Reiner!

Casi se me salen los ojos de las órbitas. Al principio no puedo creer lo que oigo y me convenzo a mí mismo de que quizá Berhtoldt solo se ha dado un golpe en el dedo o algo...

Pero claramente no es el caso, porque después oigo chirriar los muelles de la cama, arriba y abajo, graves gruñidos y un extraño sonido como de golpeteo.

Me tapo la boca con una mano y me quedo allí tumbado, horrorizado por lo que oigo en la habitación de al lado. Instintivamente alcanzo mi teléfono y busco en la lista de contactos (la cual, desafortunadamente para mí, no es precisamente muy larga) hasta que encuentro el nombre que quería.

Comienzo a escribir frenéticamente, mirando sobre mi hombro a cada pocas palabras para comprobar el horror que inmediatamente conmociona mi cuerpo.

- _Mierda_, fóllame.

_Hostia puta, ¿ese era Bertholdt?_ Sinceramente, no puedo creer que haya escuchado eso de su boca. Un gruñido inhumano emana del cuarto y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

Empiezo a escribir más rápido.

**Para: Marco.**

Estás despierto? Contesta Jesús pecoso POR FAVOR.

_Por favor contesta, por favor contesta, por favor contesta. Sé que son las dos de la mañana pero sería genial que estuvieras despierto, en serio sería genial ahora mismo._

Después de esperar unos pocos minutos, obtengo una respuesta.

**De: Marco.**

Sí, ¿qué pasa Jean? ¿Va todo bien?

Trago saliva. Del otro lado del dormitorio vienen un montón de gemidos y encojo las piernas contra mi pecho, frío, incómodo y 500% trastornado.

- ¡JODER!

Mis dedos se mueven con rapidez al enviar el mensaje.

**Para: Marco.**

¿Puedes hablar ahora? Aquí está pasando algo que no debería y estoy flipando mucho.

Es más rápido en responder esta vez.

**De: Marco.**

¡Claro, dame un minuto!

Antes de darme cuenta, se enciende la luz del teléfono y comienza a sonar el tono de llamada. Deslizo el botón de "desbloquear", me llevo el teléfono a la oreja y suspiro.

- ¿Marco? – pregunto en voz muy baja.

- ¿Sí, Jean? – contesta, claramente confundido. Suena preocupado - ¿Estás bien?

- No demasiado.

Justo entonces, el sonido de la cama chirriando arriba y abajo y ese marcado sonido de golpeteo se hacen más frecuentes.

- Vale – respiro – Reiner y Bertholdt acaban de volver de una fiesta y están... – ni siquiera soy capaz de terminar. Arrugo la nariz y _Dios, esto es tan desafortunado_.

La voz de Marco suena ahora aún más preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Lo suelto rápidamente, formando una única palabra.

- ReineryBertholdtestánfollandoenlahabitacióndeallado.

Él tose ruidosamente.

- QUÉ.

- ¡Dije que están follando! – siseo.

Una sonora risa resuena al otro lado del teléfono, seguida de risitas nerviosas más amortiguadas (sí, este mierdecillas está soltando _risitas_). Me lo imagino tapándose la nariz con la camisa para no hacer ruido porque son como las dos de la mañana y sus padres probablemente estén dormidos.

- Han venido a casa, _borrachos_, liándose en el recibidor con la puerta abierta, me han echado del sillón... Estaba intentando dormir otra vez y han empezado a _darse por detrás_...

- ¿Por detrás? – repite Marco, y empieza a reírse otra vez.

Me quedo callado un segundo, escuchando su voz al otro lado del teléfono y sintiéndome algo más consolado. Pero solo un poco. Porque esto todavía sigue y aún no estoy bien con ello.

- Solo quédate callado un segundo – digo, y después añado – Voy a poner el altavoz para que puedas experimentar el horror por ti mismo.

Le escucho decir "oh, Dios" y procedo a separar el teléfono de mi oreja, poner el altavoz y esperar.

- Allá van – suspiro, aterrado.

Durante un minuto solo escuchamos el sonido de golpeteo, pero después se hace más fuerte y comienza el gran final.

- ¡Eres tan jodidamente estrecho!

Un extraño siseo sale del teléfono y sé que Marco entiende la gravedad de la situación.

- ¡Fóllame!

Un extraño sonido ahogado.

- ¡Eres una maldita y sucia perra! – gruñe Reiner.

La voz de Marco es ahora un susurro, pero está totalmente desconcertado.

- Oh por Dios, realmente está pasando.

Apago el altavoz.

- Ayúdame – mi voz suena como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

- Lo siento mucho – hace una pausa – Por suerte todo acabará pronto. Quiero decir, no pueden seguir para siempre ¿verdad?

- Solo nos queda rezar.

Marco se queda callado un minuto, luego dice:

- Jesús pecoso ha escuchado tus oraciones, hijo.

No puedo evitar escupir sin querer al empezar a reír.

- DIOS.

- Sí, pero – continúa, un poco más serio ahora – Solo dales otros diez minutos. Estarán roncando dentro de nada.

La idea de tener que esperar otros diez minutos solo en la oscuridad es terrorífica. Entonces pienso en Marco, al otro lado del teléfono, y en cómo por alguna razón el nudo de mi estómago comienza a deshacerse con el sonido de su voz viajando hasta mí desde muchos kilómetros de distancia.

Tener un amigo es algo extraño.

Pero puede que sea algo bueno.

- ¿Me harás compañía en el teléfono hasta que se haya acabado?

Puedo visualizar cómo sonríe.

- Por supuesto, Jean.

Dice mi nombre y me cubro aún más con las mantas, tapándome hasta la barbilla. Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibuja en mi rostro.

El dormitorio está frío, pero siento la cara caliente.

- ¡AHH, VOY A ACABAR!

El grito repentino de Bertholdt me hace sentir como si me ahogara.

- Uno fuera, falta el otro – digo, haciendo reír a Marco.

_Espera_, pienso. _Espera..._

No mucho después, oigo a Reiner gritar el nombre de Bertholdt junto con una amplia variedad de palabrotas tras él. No puedo evitar sentir vergüenza pensando en que nunca volveré a ser capaz de mirar a esos dos de la misma forma otra vez y en cómo Marco es tan jodidamente afortunado de no estar aquí ahora mismo para aguantar toda esta mierda.

- Bien – dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Se acabó?

- Eso creo.

Él ríe por lo bajo.

- ¿Lo ves? ¿Qué te dije?

Marco es muy buen tío. El hecho de que aguantara mi sufrimiento cuando podría estar en la cama durmiendo ahora mismo sin ninguna preocupación me hace sentir culpable y agradecido al mismo tiempo.

- Gracias, tío. Sinceramente, no sé cómo habría sobrevivido a esto sin ti.

Hay una larga pausa dramática al otro lado del teléfono, pero cuando habla de nuevo algo en su voz suena diferente.

- Cuando quieras. Ahora intenta dormir un poco.

- Lo siento si te he despertado.

Ahora es él quien suspira.

- Está bien, estaba despierto de todos modos.

- ¿En serio?

- Mmm – chasquea la lengua suavemente – Estaba viendo una película.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cuál?

- "Encuentros paranormales" – responde – Una mala elección para antes de dormir. Terminó hace un rato pero me quedé pensando sobre lo escalofriante que es.

- La he visto – digo – Estuvo bastante bien. Soy aficionado a las películas de terror, de todas formas.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Quiero decir, sí, se podría decir que sí – contesto, con algo de arrogancia en la voz; después río una vez – Nah, aunque en realidad tengo una gran colección.

- ¿Tienes "Carrie"?

- _Tengo_ "Carrie" – pongo los ojos en blanco – O sea, ni siquiera da tanto miedo, pero es un clásico.

- Creía que daba miedo.

- Bueno, es porque eres un cagueta.

Él protesta.

- ¡Eh!

- Nada – pero estoy sonriendo y, obviamente, no me importa en realidad si piensa que "Carrie" da miedo o no. Solo estoy contento de tener a alguien con quien hablar porque siento que nunca he tenido a nadie con quien hacerlo tan fácilmente.

Lo cual es extraño, especialmente porque he visto a este tipo desnudo, y se podría pensar que ver a tu compañero de cuarto desnudo haría que el curso fuera realmente incómodo. Terminó siendo una bendición subyacente, porque después de eso fue como si se derribara un muro.

Y ahora estoy hablando por teléfono con el tipo.

Es simplemente extraño, supongo.

Un suspiro escapa de mi boca.

- Bueno, voy a intentar dormir un poco. Tú deberías también, si puedes.

- Sí – responde dudoso – Lo intentaré.

- Solo recuerda que nada de la película es real y que no vas a ser poseído por demonios porque tu casa no es un antiguo psiquiátrico.

- Simplemente no me gusta el hecho de que haya que cruzar el vestíbulo para ir de mi cuarto al baño – suspira – y sigo pensando en cómo el negro se convirtió en un demonio, salió de la bañera lleno de sangre y se llevó a otro tío con él.

Ahora sonrío ampliamente, pero es una sonrisa cansada, no obstante; me siento como si acabara de correr una maratón porque el trauma que conservo de los sucesos de esta noche es demasiado grande.

- No va a pasar nada, tío. Si en un rato aún no consigues dormir, puedes llamarme ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale – ríe, aunque nerviosamente – Gracias, Jean.

_Sigue diciendo mi nombre_, pienso, y no puedo evitar sentir algo extraño en el pecho.

- No hay problema – digo.

Él también parece cansado; espero que pueda dormir algo antes de que amanezca.

- Buenas noches, Jean. Te veré el domingo.

La amplia sonrisa en mi rostro se desvanece un poco y otra vez me arde la cara.

- Sí, nos vemos.

Antes de darme cuenta, me quedo dormido con el sonido de los fuertes ronquidos de Reiner que vienen de la habitación de al lado... Pero apenas me entero porque la última cosa que oigo antes de caer dormido es la voz de Marco resonando en mis oídos.

Y ya no me siento tan solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta parte fue traducida por SheenaRogers, aquí sus anotaciones.<strong>

***En el original es "twin bed" que, según he investigado por internet, se refiere a lo que sería una cama individual (o lo que es lo mismo, la típica cama de 80-90 en España). El significado de la expresión "twin bed" (literalmente, "cama gemela") puede referirse a que hay dos camas individuales iguales en el mismo cuarto, la de Jean y la de Marco (como cuando en los hoteles hay una habitación doble con dos camas en lugar de una de matrimonio). En este caso, como se verá más adelante, son dos literas con una sola cama cada una, la de arriba, mientras que debajo se encuentra el espacio para el escritorio.**

***Jean utiliza diferentes apodos con Marco y los demás a lo largo del fic, los que queden bien en español (como en este caso) los traduciré, los que no dejaré el original con una nota explicativa.**

***En el original es "key card", es decir, una de esas tarjetas magnéticas como las que se utilizan en algunos hoteles. Lo he dejado simplemente como "llave" porque hasta donde yo sé, en español a esas tarjetas se les llama simplemente "llave" también.**

***Se trata de un programa de televisión, cuya traducción al español sería algo así como "propietarios primerizos." Trata acerca de las experiencias de gente que va a comprar una casa por primera vez. Se emite en el canal estadounidense HGTV, que se enfoca en programas relacionados con el hogar, el jardín, etc.**

***Juego de palabras entre "Tuesday" (martes) y "nude" (desnudo).**

***En el original es "flip phone", que son esos antiguos móviles con tapa que había que abrir para acceder a teclado (por un lado) y pantalla (por otro).**

***En el original, queda más clara la diferencia entre "typing" (mandar un whatsapp) y "texting" (escribir un mensaje). Marco no tiene un smartphone así que solo puede enviar mensajes. Lo aclaro porque en español se suele utilizar "escribir" para ambas acciones (o, en su caso, mandar un whatsapp). Podría poner "whatsappear" pero pienso que quedaría raro.**

***Son una especie de snacks saludables en forma de pajitas, hay diferentes sabores como patata, manzana, etc. Éstas en particular son un mix de sabores (tomate, patata, espinaca) al aceite de romero.**

***Se trata de unos dulces que consisten en una especie de galletas o bizcochos rellenos con masas de diferentes sabores (chocolate, manzana, fresa, canela, etc.), a veces llevan glaseado por encima.**


	3. Capítulo 3: A ningún sitio rápido

**¡Sorpresa! Con motivo de que esta semana es la semana del Jeanmarco hemos decidido darnos prisa y subir estos dos nuevos capítulos. Así que sí es un pequeño avance y feliz semana del Jeanmarco~~**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no es nuestra, ni los personajes. Solo nos pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ningún sitio rápido<strong>

El fin de semana se paso volando. Me paso la mayoría del tiempo en el hospital, visitando a Angelo y contándole como me va en mi vida de universitario – lo independiente que es, como estoy haciendo amigos, y sobre las clases que por ahora me están gustando mucho. No mencione nada sobre el trabajo de modelo nudista, porque creo que me juzgaría, incluso en su estado inconsciente. Esa historia me la guardaré para otro día, cuando al menos se pueda reír de ella.

"¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?" Me pregunta mama después parar en la estación de trenes conmigo para despedirse. De alguna forma se veía más mayor, como si literalmente le estuvieran absorbiendo la vida. Eso me hace sentirme muy triste y mi pecho se encoge tanto que apenas puedo hablar, por lo cual asiento. "Te quiero Marco. Nos veremos el próximo fin de semana ¿de acuerdo?"

Asiento de nuevo, sin confiar del todo en mi voz, antes de ir, dejo que me abrace una vez más, con mucha fuerza, antes de subirme al tren. Cuatro horas después, me vuelvo a encontrar en Trost, y antes de que me pueda dar cuenta, estoy de vuelta en mi habitación. Aunque mi lado de la habitación esta tan limpia como la deje, el resto de esta es todo hecho un desastre.

La despensa es con lo primero que me cruzo mientras voy de camino hacia el baño para poner mi cepillo de dientes en su sitio, y entonces veo mi caja de pop tarts.

La cojo y frunzo el ceño al mirar su interior. _Vacío._

"Hey, Marco."

Alzo la mirada en dirección a la puerta, encontrándome a Jean metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. En su rostro se ve una sonrisa relajada, con sus mejillas y su nariz en un tono rosado causado por el aire frío de afuera. Abre su boca para decir algo pero se congela en el sitio cuando ve la caja vacía de pop tarts que se encuentra mi mano.

Tose sobre su puño y mira hacia otro lado, su sonrisa desaparece. "Sí, uh, sobre los pop tarts," comienza a decir.

"Esta bien." Le contesto, aunque no puedo decir que no este un poco desilusionado. Eran mis favoritas – con sabor a fresa. Por alguna razón, me recordaban a cuando era un niño pequeño y el nuevo año escolar estaba comenzando.

"¡Te comprare más cajas para compensártelo!" Suelta Jean, arrebatándome la caja y poniéndola detrás de suya. Sonrío, porque es como una especie de giro de 180 grados en comparación a como estábamos la semana pasada, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez. Jean ya no era una persona que me diera miedo. "Aún así, si tienes hambre, podríamos ir a coger algo porque me estoy muriendo del hambre."

"¿Las pop tarts no consiguieron llenarte?" Bromeo mientras tiro la caja en la papelera.

"¿Quieres dejar ya el tema de las pop tarts?" Me contesta y yo me río mientras pongo mi maleta, ya desempaquetada, debajo de mi cama. Toda mi ropa ya esta de nuevo colgada en el armario de manera impoluta y mis cosas están como debían. "Pero ahora en serio, he estado sobreviviendo base de ellas durante dos días. Necesito comida de verdad."

"Lo entiendo Jean" Me disculpo. "Pero verdad es que ahora no dispongo de mucho dinero. Los billetes de tren son bastante caros"

"¡Hey, Yo te invito esta vez!" Me dice Jean mientras pasa su brazo sobre mi hombro y me guía hasta la salida del dormitorio, dejando que la puerta se cierre detrás nuestra. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo el incidente con las pop tarts."

Le sonrió mientras nos dirigimos hacía el ascensor. Él sigue hablando durante todo el camino mientras andamos por el campus y nos dirigimos a la plaza de comidas*. Incluso aunque me diga que su fin de semana ha sido aburrido, tiene un montón de cosas de las que hablar. Me doy cuenta de que realmente me gusta oírle hablar, porque pone mucho énfasis en pequeñas cosas en las que no te fijarías.

De lo único de lo que no hablamos es de Reiner y Bertholdt.

"Bueno ¿Qué te apetece?" Me pregunta Jean mientras miramos la plaza de comida. Hay un puesto de comida china, uno de pizza, el típico sitio de hamburguesas y patatas, un puesto de ramen y una tienda de sándwiches.

"Uh, ¿Qué te parece si probamos el ramen?" Le sugiero y el asiente, pasando su lengua por sus labios con hambre mientras nos dirigimos a una cola bastante larga.

Jean ordena el ramen tradicional y yo me lanzo a por algo más picante. Cuando conseguimos nuestros boles llenos de ramen, nos encabezamos a buscar una mesa vacía para sentarnos a comer. Nos dieron cuchara y palillos, así que opto por usa la cuchara; ya que nunca he sido muy bueno comiendo con palillos. Jean en cambio los usa y comenzar a pegar la comida en las extremidades del bol antes de coger una gran cantidad y luego metérsela en la boca, haciendo mucho ruido mientras sorbe todo.

Le miro durante unos momentos mientras come, sorbiendo la comida de la forma en la que lo esta haciendo, hasta que se da cuenta.

"¿Qué? Me pregunta con la boca llena de tallarines.

"N-nada." Le digo y miro hacía mi bol, utilizando mi cuchara para probar de mi comida. Se encoge de hombros antes de volver a ponerse a aspirar su comida y mientras yo como despacio, dándole unos sorbos al caldo entre mordisco y mordisco.

Después de unos minutos de oír los sonidos que Jean producía al sorber, miro para ver como esta bebiendo el resto de la sopa directamente del bol. Pone este sobre la mesa soltando un sonoro "Ahhhh" como si acabará de saciar su sed. Entonces me mira a mi y se apoya contra el respaldo de su silla.

"Eres de los que come despacio." Comenta.

"Bueno, tu acabas de inhalar tu comida" Le contesto después de darle un mordisco a los tallarines del ramen, aunque no puedo evitar sentir que debo de darme un poco de prisa, así que tomo un gran cantidad de tallarines.

Ante mi comentario Jean se ríe y saca una sonrisa ladeada. Cada vez que se ríe, es como esa cosa especial que solo yo tengo la suerte de ver. Habitualmente anda por ahí con una expresión enfadado y sus labios formados en una línea. Incluso cuando quedamos por ahí, no se ríe mucho, aunque es verdad que no soy la persona más graciosa del mundo. Así que cuando ocasionalmente se ríe, me siento como si fuera testigo algo de lo que debería de estar orgulloso.

Al darme cuenta de lo mucho que pienso sobre eso, siento como mis mejillas comienzan a ponerse rojas y me pongo a comer mis tallarines de nuevo.

"¿Por qué tienes la cara tan roja? Me pregunta Jean, inclinándose hacía delante para estar más cerca.

"S-son las especias" Le miento y dejo de comer para beber agua en un intento de calmar el calor de mi cara un poco._ Dios que vergüenza._ "Amo la comida picante pero me temo que a veces no puedo manejarla."

Vuelve a encogerse de hombros, mirando al rededor de la plaza de comida mientras yo termino mi ramen. Al cabo de unos momentos, estoy de pie tirando a la basura nuestras cosas y devuelvo los boles a el puesto de ramen, entonces es cuando veo un rostro familiar.

Esta vestido completamente de blanco con un delantal azul y se encuentra detrás del mostrador de la cafetería en el centro de la plaza de comida. Su corto cabello rubio esta escondido debajo de un gorro de papel que me recuerda a los años 50, pero sus ojos azules se ven igual que siempre. Cuando me ve, me sonríe y saluda con su mano.

Alzo mi mano para saludarle de vuelta antes de encaminarme hacia el para saludarle. Mirando de vuelta a nuestra mesa, me encuentra que Jean todavía esta sentado mirando al rededor con su habitual ceño fruncido.

"Hey, Armin" Le digo al llegar al mostrador

"¡Hola Marco!" Me contesta felizmente " ¿Qué tal te ha ido el fin de semana?"

"Estuvo bien. Me fui a casa para visitar a mi familia" El asintió, sin dejar de sonreír, y yo le pregunto lo mismo.

"Estuvo bien. Estuve trabajando aquí y hice un poco de deberes, nada en especial" Responde encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. "A todo esto ¿Has estudiado para el test de terminología medicinal que tenemos mañana?"

"Sí, creo que lo haré bien" Le contesto, mirando la pequeña cafetería en la que traba. "¿Qué hay de ti? Es solo vocabulario básico del primer capitulo, y no era demasiado."

"He estado estudiando todo el fin de semana ¡Así que creo que lo haré genial!" Armin dice con una gran sonrisa de nuevo. No puedo evitar reírme un poco ante su entusiasmo. Armin es, sin lugar a dudas, todo lo contrario a Jean. "Oh mi descanso ya casi ha acabado. Ha estado bien hablar contigo Marco ¡Te veré mañana en clase!"

"Claro. Adiós Armin."

Armin se gira para volver a ponerse a trabajar, y yo me voy de vuelta a la mesa donde Jean sigue sentado. Parece estar irritado mientras sus ojos castaños escanean la plaza de comida. Cuando me ve sus ojos se entrecierran y mi estomago da un vuelco mientras me aproximo hacia la mesa.

"Tío ¿Donde cojones te fuiste?" Me pregunta cuando estoy a su lado.

"Solo fui a saludar a un amigo," Le cuento. "Siento que haya tardado tanto."

Se encoge de hombros como si no fuera nada grave y se levanta de la silla, dejándola descolocada. Empieza a andar hacía la puerta y coloco su silla en su sitio antes de seguirle. Después comienzo a darme prisa para ponerme a su lado, una sonrisa feliz aparece en mi cara para compensar la falta de la suya, y nos volvemos hacia los dormitorios juntos.

* * *

><p>El lunes llega demasiado rápido.<p>

Me paso mi mañana en Química con Jean, trabajando en un trabajo de laboratorio que el profesor Pixis nos dio a todos a medida que íbamos entrando a clase. Después de eso, cogimos algo de comer un tanto pronto antes de tener que separarnos para nuestras próximas clases. Ando con mi cabeza hacia abajo, manteniéndome ocupado para responder a un mensaje de texto de Jean, que parece que siempre esta de mal humor cada vez que tenemos que separarnos después de comer. Me dice que es porque odia las otras clases, pero puedo decir con toda seguridad que se ha acostumbrado a mi.

Le mando el mensaje y meto mi móvil dentro de mi bolsillo. Justo entonces, vislumbro a Armin andando delante de mi, en dirección al mismo edificio, y me doy prisa para poder alcanzarle. Es fácil ya que él es mucho más bajito que yo y en un par de segundos, estoy andando al lado suyo, acompasando nuestros pasos.

"Hey Armin" Le digo, haciendo que levanta su mirada de su cuaderno. Me ofrece una sonrisa nerviosa, pareciendo un tanto cortado "¿Qué pasa?"

"Repaso de última hora," Admite cogiendo su cuaderno con una sonrisa avergonzada. "Ahora estoy un poco nervioso ¿Qué ocurrirá si no lo hago tan bien como esperaba?"

"¡Lo harás genial!" Le doy unas palmaditas reconfortantes sobre su espalda mientras entramos dentro. "Ya eres uno de los mejores de clase. Siempre eres el primero en alzar tu mano para responder preguntas y voluntario para levantarte y escribir en la pizarra."

El asiente un poco, como si solo en ese momento se acordará de que hacía esas cosas todos los días en clase. "Sí... ¡Sí tienes razón Marco"· Me dice radiante y parando para poner su cuaderno de nuevo en su mochila. "¡Gracias! Eres realmente bueno animando a las personas.

Sonrío sienten do el calor asaltar mis mejillas por el inesperado cumplido. "Claro ¡Siempre que lo necesites!"

Nos metemos en la clase y tomamos nuestros asientos uno al lado del otro. Se nos da todo el tiempo que necesitemos para el test y podemos abandonar el aula cuando acabemos. Alzo mi pulgar en señal de animo hacia Armin cuando nos dan los test y el me sonríe.

Me paso unos 45 minutos aplicándome en mi examen. Reviso dos veces el examen y de paso una tercera vez para asegurarme de que tengo todo bien. Ahora solo quedamos algunos pocos en clase; Armin ya se había ido hace un rato y parecía bastante satisfecho. Suspiro por lo bajo, mordiendo el final de mi lápiz mientras termino de revisar la última de mis preguntas antes de levantar de una vez y darle el examen al profesor, no sin antes coger mi mochila.

Armin esta sentado en un banco del pasillo, moviendo sus piernas en el aire dado que sus pies no llegan del todo a tocar el suelo.

"¿Me has estado esperando?" Le pregunto un tanto extraño y agradecido mientras me mira. En un santiamén se pone de pie y asiente con la cabeza.

"¡Por supuesto!"· Me contesta como si no fuera gran cosa. Por alguna razón, me hace sentir que mi pecho se encogía y no puedo retener la salida de la sonrisa que se propaga por toda mi cara. "¿Cómo lo has hecho?"

"Creo que lo he hecho bien" Le digo con honestidad. "¿Cómo te ha ido a ti? Terminaste enseguida".

"No me doy demasiado tiempo para no dudar de mí mismo." Empezamos a andar por el pasillo y pongo mis manos en mi bolsillo para coger mi teléfono móvil. Hay un nuevo mensaje de Jean pero solo es un "ok" que contesta a algo que dije antes. "¡Mira, son solo las siete así que todavía has salido media hora antes!"

"Sí, es verdad" Digo chasqueando la lengua. "¿Trabajas esta noche en la cafetería?"

"Sí, hoy me toca ¿Por?" Me pregunta mientras sus ojos azules se llenan de curiosidad.

Me encojo de hombros, poniendo mi móvil de vuelta a mis bolsillos. "Tal vez mi compañero de piso y yo nos pasemos más tarde por ahí." Nada más decírselo consigo que sonría. Apuesto que debe de ser genial que te visiten en el trabajo.

"¿Quiénes son tus compañeros de piso?"

Al salir del edificio nos ponemos nuestras chaquetas para mantenernos en calor. El cielo ya esta oscuro y la luna brilla radiante en el cielo, aunque solo sea una media luna. Al exhalar se puede ver el aire caliente que he expulsado, y automáticamente pongo mis manos en mis bolsillos para evitar que se enfríen.

"Jean Kirschtein y Reiner Braun" Le contesto y por unos instantes su mirada refleja un poco de shock. "¿Qué?"

"¡No es nada! Es solo que… Yo fui al instituto con Jean."

"¿Enserio?" Le pregunto tan sorprendido como él. Jean parecía que estaba solo en el campus ¿Puede ser que no sepa que hay personas que conoce a personas del instituto que van aquí también? "¿Acaso sabe que tú también estudias aquí?"

"Oh, no es que habláramos mucho," Me responde. "Estábamos en diferentes grupos de amigos. Él no se llevaba muy bien con mi amigo de la infancia."

Frunzo el ceño ante eso, ya que eso me suena más al Jean que yo conozco. El primer día que le conocí me daba miedo empezar una conversación, pero una vez que pasas esa faceta dura (más bien áspera), él es un gran chico. O por lo menos, para mi su compañía es agradable. Siempre tiene algo que decir y aunque su sentido del humor sea un poco sexo, puede resultar bastante divertido.

"Eso es un poco triste," Finalmente respondo, ofreciéndole a Armin una pequeña sonrisa. "Él es un buen chico."

Armin me mira un tanto sorprendido, y yo solo puede pensar en todos los rumores que debían de haber dicho sobre Jean en el instituto. Eso me hace sentir pena por el, porque parece que incluso en la universidad, tampoco tiene a muchos amigos con los que hablar.

"Y bueno dime ¿Es divertido trabajar en una cafetería? Le pregunto, cambiando el tópico porque pensar en Jean me hace sentirme triste que hace que mi pecho se encoja de una forma desagradable que apenas puedo soportar.

"¡Oh sí" Es un trabajo genial cuando estas estudiando, así acabo conociendo a un montón de personas." Me dice de nuevo con una gran y brillante sonrisa en su cara. "Sabes, si tú quieres, podría hablar con mi gerente, Zoe y tal vez podría conseguirte un puesto."

"¡Eso sería fantástico!" Dejo de caminar solo parar mirarle, asegurándome de que no este bromeando. Cuando veo que su mirada es tan sincera como siempre, por poco voy a darle un abrazo. "¡De hecho estaba buscando un trabajo! Pero por ahora, nada me ha... surgido ¡Hasta ahora, claro!"

"¿Tienes tiempo libre ahora mismo?"

"¡Sí, he terminado todas mis clases de hoy!" Le respondo con animo, cogiendo mi móvil para escribirle a Jean.

**Para Jean:**

**Esta noche llegaré tarde ¿Puedes dejarme la puerta sin cerrar? :-)**

Guardo mi móvil en mi bolsillo y sigo a Armin hasta la plaza de comida. Cuando llegamos, se dirige directamente hacía la cafetería, que parece ser que esta noche esta más llena que los demás, seguramente porque los estudiantes estén pensándose en quedarse toda la noche en vela para estudiar y trabajar en sus apuntes. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que uno de esos sea yo, estudiando para los finales.

"Quédate aquí y no te muevas, solo tardaré un minuto ¡Voy a buscar a mi gerente!"Salta Armin, levantando una parte del mostrador y entrando dentro. Corre hacía la pequeña oficina que tiene dentro (que es más bien una silla y una mesa con un ordenador encima de este).

Al poco tiempo, una mujer alta aparece y al verme, una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. En respuesta le sonrío de vuelta, intentando hacer la mejor primera impresión que pueda. Si pelo es de un castaño pelirrojo y esta recogido en una alborotada coleta y lleva gafas, pero a parte de eso, lleva el mismo uniforme que el que llevaba Armin el otro día – Todo de blanco con algunos toques de azul (aunque ella llevaba una camisa azul mientras los demás lo hacían completamente vestidos de blanco)

"Hola ¿Eres Marco Bodt?" Me pregunta, acercándose hasta que esta demasiado cerca. Instintivamente, doy un paso hacia atrás y le ofrezco otra sonrisa, aunque esta es un poco incomoda y más pequeña dado que me perturba un poco la proximidad de su rostro.

"¡S-sí! Es un placer conocerte." Le digo mientras ofrezco mi mano para que la agite.

Ella me la da con firmeza y agita con fuerza la mano, que por poco consigue dislocarme el hombro. "Soy Zoe Hanji ¡También es un placer conocerte a ti Marco!" Levanta la parte del mostrador que se puede mover y me hace señas de que entre. Lo hago y la pone de nuevo en su sitio antes de que entre en su "oficina" donde Armin está atándose un delantal azul alrededor de la cintura. "¿Alguna vez has trabajado en alguna cafetería?"

"B-bueno, en mi cuidad trabaje en restaurante,"Respondo con honestidad. "No se como se usan las máquinas, ¡pero aprendo con rapidez!"

"¡Con eso ya me sirve" Dice Zoe, activando la pantalla del ordenador. "Marco Bodt... ¿En que curso estas Marco?"

"En primero, ¿Necesitas mi itinerario de clases de este semestre?"

"¡Eso sería genial!"Me dice, tecleando con rapidez. " ¿Vives en el campus o vienes y vas todos los días? ¿Podrías darme un número de teléfono para que pueda estar en contacto contigo?"

Me doy mi numero de móvil y escribo mi horario en un papel para que lo tenga todo, "Vivo en el campus. En el Dormitorio Rose"

"Ahhh, ¡Eso hace todo más fácil" Puedes venir a trabajar más si vives aquí."

No dejo de sonreír mientras escribe un par de cosas. Armin me saca el pulgar antes de salir de la oficina para empezar a trabajar. Le veo irse y espero tranquilamente a que Zoe termine de teclear, pero sigue y sigue. Durante cinco minutos sigo ahí sentado esperando y dejo de sonreír, porque no estoy seguro de lo que debería de hacer ¿Acaso se habrá olvidado de que sigo ahí?

"E-esto ¿Cuántas personas trabajan aquí?" Le pregunto, solo para recordarle de que sigo ahí a su lado de pie.

Da un pequeño salto sobre su sitio y me mira sobre su hombro. "Bueno, ahora mismo solo estamos yo, Armin y Sasha ¡Y ahora tú! El resto de mis empleados eran del último curso así que ya no trabajan aquí.

"Oh" Es todo lo que se me ocurre decir.

"¡Así que te vas a ver mucho con nosotros tres!" Dice con emoción, levantándose de su silla. "¡Te presentare al resto de tus compañeros y de paso te mostraré un poco todo! ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?"

"¡Cuando sea! Estoy libre en cualquier momento." Le contesto y ella esboza una sonrisa, sacándome de la oficina y poniéndome donde esta la caja registradora. Armin esta cobrando y dándole a los botones, dándole el cambio a el cliente mientras una chica (que también lleva su castaña cabellera recogida en una coleta, en un estilo bastante similar al de Zoe) esta haciendo las bebidas. Ella esta animadamente hablándole a un chico calvo apoyado contra el mostrador.

Después de darle su bebida al cliente, comienza a hablarle más alto al chico calvo.

"¡Pero me estoy muriendo de hambre" Es lo que le esta diciendo, poniéndose las manos sobre la tripa. Me paro un momento por que acabo de oír el grutal sonido que solo puede provenir de los rugidos de una tripa. "¿Por favor Connie? ¡En cuando me paguen te devolveré el dinero!"

"¡Siempre estas hambrienta!" Le responde poniendo los ojos en blanco. Le comienza a hacer pucheros, haciendo que su labio inferior sobresaliera más y haciendo ese sonido femenino que hacían las chicas cuando estaban a punto de llorar.

El chico calvo – Connie – suspira y busca su monedero dentro de su bolsillo. "Esta bien ¡Pero luego no digas que nunca hago nada bueno por ti!" Responde mirándola un tanto irritado. La chica se anima enseguida y se inclina sobre el mostrador para besar su calva, lo que hace que toda su cara (y su cabeza) se pongan de color rojo. "Dios ¿Qué eres?¿Mi madre?"

"¡Ahem!" Tose Zoe haciendo que Armin, la otra chica y el otro chico la miren. "Este es nuestro nuevo compañero de trabajo, Marco Bodt. Marco, este es Armin al que ya conoces y Sasha."

"¡Y Connie!" Dice el calvo casi gritando.

"Tu no trabajas aquí" Contesta Zoe totalmente confusa.

"Pero vengo tanto aquí que deberías de presentarme, estaría bien que supiera quien soy" Le rebata y Sasha se ríe de él. Ella aproxima a el gabinete y coge un enorme muffin con virutas de chocolate.

"¡Voy a comprar esto Armin!" Anuncia, poniendo el dinero que Connie le dio sobre el mostrador.

Armin abre la caja y le da a Connie su cambio mientras Sasha se sienta sobre el mostrador y comienza a comerse el muffin. No le quita el emboltorío, primero le da un gran mordisco desde la parte de arriba. Le miro unos instantes pero en cuanto Zoe me empieza a enseñar todas las máquinas y sus funciones. Desde el rabillo del ojo, veo como Sasha aparta el muffin de Connie cuando intenta darle un mordisco.

"¿Quiéres una viruta de chocolate?" Le pregunta Sasha, cogiendo solo una y ofreciéndosela a Connie, este entrecierra los ojos mirándola fijamente.

"No, quería un solo mordisco, dios."

Esta vez es ella quien frunce el ceño, mirando a su amigo y luego al muffin en sus manos. "Pero... me diste el dinero para que pudiera comprármelo," dice lentamente, parpadeando dos veces. "Así que es mio. Tú puedes comprarte otro si quieres."

Armin entra en la conversación de Zoe y comienza a explicar cosas que ella ha olvidado mencionar. Hay unas cuantas máquinas, una para cafés, una para el chocolate caliente y una para los lattes. Luego hay un montón de botones (Todos con inscripciones que dificultan la confusión) sobre los diferentes tipos que puedes conseguir. En el gabinete hay todo tipo de bollería – Rosquillas, panecillos, muffins e incluso pop tarts.

"No es difícil, Marco. No te preocupes, yo entrené un día y medio y lo tenía todo controlado, y eso que este es mi primer trabajo ¡Estoy seguro de que estarás listo si te dejo unos minutos entrenando en la caja registradora!"

Le ofrezco una sonrisa, feliz de trabajar con alguien como Armin. Es ese clase de persona con la que quieres estar, porque siempre tienen algo bueno y positivo que decir. Especialmente porque él hace que todo sea más equilibrado entre Sasha y Zoe, las cuales son más extrovertidas aún.

Para cuando me despido de todo el mundo ya son casi las diez de la noche. Zoe me dice que debería de pasar por ahí mañana después de clase y que trabajare mi primer turno de verdad. No puedo evitar sentirme lleno emoción.

Mientras camino por el campus en medio de la oscuridad, saco mi móvil. Tengo un mensaje donde Jean me responde con un simple "yeah" ante mi petición de dejarme la puerta abierta. Decido mandarle un mensaje ahora, solo por si acaso esta preocupado porque no le conté porque iba a llegar tarde.

**Para Jean:**

**Ahora mismo estoy de camino a los dormitorios.**

Un par de segundos después escucho el familiar sonido del ding. Abro mi móvil y al leer el nuevo mensaje frunzo el ceño en confusión.

**De Jean: **

**No entres en esa habitación.**

**Para Jean:**

**¿Por qué no?**

No me llega su respuesta. Sigo andando, sintiéndome un poco descolocado por su respuesta. Cuando llego a mi edificio, saco mi carnet y lo paso por el escáner para pasar. Christa esta atendiendo desde la mesa de nuevo y me saluda con la mano cuando paso; le sonrío tímidamente y le devuelvo el saludo mientras me aproximo a el ascensor.

Nada más cerrarse las puertas del ascensor le doy al botón 4 y espero. Mi móvil vuelve ha hacer el sonido del ding y consigo sacarlo cuando el ascensor llega a mi piso. Es de Jean, pero no lo leo porque nada más abrirse las puertas puedo ver a Jean.

**De Jean:**

**Enserio tío no entres eN EL DORMITORIOO!**

Esta sentado en la pared más cercana a nuestra habitación, pero alejado de nuestra puerta. Esta en pijamas, que consisten en unos pantalones azules a cuadros y una camiseta, con sus zapatillas con cordones negras. En su regazo esta su portátil, el cual esta abierto y haciendo que su rostro brille; pero parece que esta más concentrado en su móvil, escribiendo un mensaje de texto tan rápido como puede.

Lo recibo un segundo después, antes de que pueda decirle que estoy ahí.

**De Jean:**

**Lo están haciendo de nuevo.**

"¿Haciendo de nuevo el que?" Le pregunta, haciendo que salte. Su portátil se cae de su regazo y se tira sobre el suelo, tirándome su móvil. Lo cojo al aire, parpadeando un par de veces en shock antes de volver a mirarle. "¿Acabas...de tirarme tu móvil?"

"Yo... ¡Me asustaste!" Me dice, mientras su sonrojo se va haciendo por sus mejillas. Coge su portátil y lo vuelve a poner sobre su regazo, ofreciéndome un gesto fruncido cuando le devuelvo el móvil. "Es tu puta culpa. No deberías de ir andando por ahí con tanto sigilo, da todo el puto mal rollo."

Le sonrío y me pongo de rodillas delante suya, alzando mi ceja. "A ver ¿Por qué no puedo volver a entrar en la habitación?" Le pregunto y el deja de hablar, mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos. "Y más importante ¿Por qué estas aquí afuera?"

"Reiner y Bertholdt..." Es todo lo que puede decir.

"¿Enserio?" le digo, sintiendo que estoy apunto de reírme. Pero el me se ve tan avergonzado e inseguro de como voy a reaccionar así que no lo hago, porque no quiero hacerle sentirse mal.

"Escúchalo tu mismo."

No puedo evitarlo. Estoy intrigado, sobretodo porque la última vez Jean parecía tan afectado que le había llamado a las dos de la madrugada. Así, que pego mi oreja contra la puerta, intentando retener mi sonrisa para evitar reírme, y espero.

Al principio, too lo que oigo es el sonido distante una especie de bofetadas, como si se fuera la piel chocandose contra otra piel.

Entonces...

"AgHH, ¡Joder Bert!"

Me aparto enseguida, y miro a Jean que esta observando mi reacción. Entonces no puedo evitarlo y comienzo a reírme realmente con fuerza. Me pongo la mano sobre la boca para acallar mis risas y que así no puedan oírle (Aunque ellos están siendo lo suficientemente ruidosos así que dudo que pudieran oírnos) y me inclino hacía delante, intentando parar. Escucho un par de chasquidos de lengua que provienen de Jean pero se le ve incomodo y nervioso, como si hubiera roto algo.

"Deberías verte tu jodida cara," dice y esta vez se ríe. Alza su carísimo móvil y me hace una foto para mostrármelo. Estoy en el suelo del pasillo, con una mano sobre mi boca y la otra sobre mi tripa, inclinándome sobre mi mismo. Mi cara esta del color de una manzana roja – tan roja que ni siquiera se pueden ver mis pecas.

"Oh Dios mío" Es todo lo que logro decir

"Me da a mi que esta va a ser la nueva foto que tendré cada vez que te llame ¿no?" Se dice a sí mismo riéndose por lo bajo mientras le esta dando a la pantalla de su móvil. "Bueno, como dije, no entres en el dormitorio, Marco."

"Esta bien ¿Pero que hacemos ahora?" Respondo mientras me apoyo en la pared contraría a él.

Jean se encoge de hombros, cerrando el portátil y dejándolo de nuevo en el suelo. Mira alrededor de pasillo vacío por un momento, pensando, antes de que me vuelva a mirar.

"Creo que podemos ir al salón cómun de abajo" Dice sin mucho animo.

Desde donde estamos, escucho un grito bastante sonoro salir de nuestra habitación. Jean y yo nos encogemos ante ese sonido y salimos pitando de ahí; ayuda a Jean con su manta y su portátil, encaminándonos hacia el ascensor a paso ligero, intentando mantenernos lo más alejado posible de nuestro dormitorio.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cierran, volvemos a reírnos, ambos apoyándonos en la pared opuesta a la del otro. "Jesús"Dice Jean mientras se esta quitando una lágrima "No puedo creer la suerte que tenemos."

"Lo se" le digo entre respiraciones entrecortadas, intentando volver a coger aire.

El salón esta vacío, excepto por Christa que esta en el mostrador. Nos saluda de nuevo, viéndose feliz y amigable, y ambos inclinamos nuestra cabeza a modo de respuesta a su saludo mientras continuamos nuestro camino. El salón es pequeño, es acogedor con una gran tele y una consola. Normalmente esta llena de estudiantes viendo la tele y usando los ordenadores que hay en unas pesas, pero como es tan tarde y mañana todo el mundo tiene clase, no hay nadie ahí.

"¿Qué clase de juegos de miera tienen aquí?" Musita Jean mientras mira su colección. "Oh aquí vamos. SuperSmash Bros. Este es uno de los mejores juegos que jamás la tierra a tenido el honor de albergar, Marco."

"Nunca he jugado" Admito mientras pone ese juego en la consola y sus manos sobre el mando. "Yo... bueno, siendo honesto, soy más del tipo que juega a juegos de mesa."

Jean rueda sus ojos mientras se sienta al lado mío en el sofá beige. "Por supuesto que le eres."

Frunzo los labios, sin estar seguro si eso debería ofenderme o no, e intento familiarizarme con el extraño control en mi mano. No es como si nunca hubiera jugado a videojuegos antes – solo que no he crecido con ellos. Angelo y yo somos un fénomeno jugando a las cartas y jugábamos con los legos o a juegos como el monopoly. Nunca tuvimos el dinero para comprarnos consolas o juegos para estas.

Escogemos personajes para jugar. Yo cojo uno de los muy pocos que conozco, Pikachu, y Jean coge a un personaje llamado Falcon.

Como no se realmente lo que estoy haciendo, nada más empezar el juego, comienzo a darle a todos los botones, intentando ver como funciona cada uno. Segundos después, el personaje de Jean acaba volando hacia el espacio.

"¿Estas de coña o enserio acabas de matarme?" Protesta Jean, mirándome acusadoramente.

"¡Solo presione el botón A y salte al mismo tiempo!" Me defiendo y el me mira con mala cara para, volviendo a mirar hacia la pantalla. Hago ese combinación de nuevo, matándole al instante y el gruñe irritado, lo que me hace reír. "¡Hey, soy bastante bueno en esto"

"¡Solo le estas dando a los botones!" Me grita Jean, moviendo mi hombro como si eso pudiera evitar que yo destruyera a su personaje con un poderoso ataque de truenos. "¡JODER!"

Jugamos unas cuantas rondas más. Cada vez que le gano, Jean se enfada más y más conmigo; sin embargo yo solo puedo reírme de ello. De alguna modo, acaba enganchando sus piernas alrededor de mi cuello después de un fallido intento de estrangularme con sus pies, aún así logro vencer a su personaje utilizando el trueno mortal de Pikachu, a pesar de tener esa distracción y los pies apestosos de Jean.

"Me estoy aburriendo de este juego," Le digo mientras él le da a jugar de nuevo. "¿Podemos jugar a otra cosa?"

"¡No! No hasta que yo gane."

Suspira mientras el juego vuelve a comenzar, decido que esta vez le dejaré ganar. Cualquier cosa con tal de jugar a otro juego, o incluso volver a nuestra habitación. Ya ha pasado más de una hora y me siento tan cansado que podría dormirme sobre el incomodo sofá con el olor de los apestosos pies de Jean al lado de mi cara.

Cuando él gana, chasquea la lengua y me mira con una enorme sonrisa maligna que nunca había visto.

"Te he destruido," Al decir esto yo no puedo reprimir una pequeña risa. "¿Qué hora es?"

Comienzo a buscar en mi bolsillo mi móvil mientras con pereza Jean apaga la consola. "Hora de que te compres un reloj," Bromeo y me mira con una mirada que ni siquiera puedo explicar del todo – los ojos entre cerraos, una mueca en su cara pero sus labios estas hacía atrás como si estuviera apunto de escupirme. "¡Estaba de coña! Aún así, son casi la una de la madrugada. Deberíamos volver a nuestra habitación ¿no?"

El suspira resignado y finalmente se levanta del suelo. "Sí, probablemente."

Recogemos un poco el salón antes de volver hacía el ascensor. En este punto de la noche, hay un chico nuevo en el mostrador con un cuaderno abierto, trabajando en sus deberes. Nos mantenemos en silencio en nuestro camino hacia nuestra habitación, parando en la puerta para escuchar algún ruido. Pero dentro todo lo que se escucha son ronquidos.

Lentamente, abrimos la puerta y la cerramos, poniendo el pestillo antes de ponernos nuestros pijamas (o por lo menos yo lo hago). Entonces nos subimos hacia nuestras camas y apagamos las luces.

"Hey, ¿Marco?" Susurra Jean en la oscuridad. Giro mi cabeza para mirarle, lo único que puedo ver es la forma de un cuerpo y una cabeza.

"¿Si?" Susurro de vuelta, poniendo mi manta a la altura de mi barbilla y acurrucándome dentro de esta.

"Deberíamos de hacer eso más a menudo, "Al poco vuelve a hablar en bajito. "Ha sido divertido."

Lentamente, una sonrisa se extiende por mi cara y le respondo con un "Mhmmm". Entonces, a los pocos minutos, escucho suaves sonidos de respiración viniendo del otro lado de la habitación y se que esta dormido.

Suspiro y me giro hacia mi lado, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el sueño se apodere de mi.

* * *

><p>"Hola Mama."<p>

"Hola cielo." Me responde, su voz es tranquila. Es jueves por la tarde y eso significa que esta en su día libre. Me la imagino sentada al lado de Angelo en el hospital, sosteniendo su mano con la suya mientras la otra esta presionada contra su oído mientras me habla, sabiendo que ambos estamos muy lejos de casa. Yo estoy sentado en un banco de campus que esta afuera de la biblioteca S.L con un cuaderno abierto en mi regazo. "¿Cómo estas?

"¡Estoy bien! ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo esta Angelo?" Le pregunto, mordiendo mi labio mientras escucho su suave risa.

"Ambos estamos bien, Marco ¿Cómo te va la universidad?"

Le comienzo a contarle todo (bueno no todo todo). Le hablo sobre mis nuevos amigos, pero sobretodo de Jean. Le cuento sobre él alrededor de unos cinco minutos, después paso a hablar sobre Armin y como me ayudo a conseguir un trabajo en la cafetería. Le prometo que mandaré el dinero a casa tan pronto como pueda para ayudar con los gastos y así que no este estresada, aunque ella me dice que debería de dejar de preocuparme por esas cosas. Así que le cuento sobre las clases y que por ahora me esta gustando bastante y que por ahora todo me va bien.

La verdad es que le cuento todo. Lo único que no le cuento es sobre las actividades sexuales de Reiner y Bertholdt a las tantas de la madrugada.

"Estoy tan contenta de que te lo estés pasando bien," Me dice con una voz honesta y sincera. Sonrío de nuevo, apretando mi móvil más cerca, como si esa acción me hiciera estar más cerca suya. "¿Vas avenir a casa este fin de semana?"

"Pues la verdad es que tengo que trabajar. Necesito entrenar un poco más de entrenamiento para acostumbrarme a las maquinas." Respondo sientiendome mal por ello, mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior. "Lo siento. Desearía poder ir. Os echo de menos."

"Nosotros también te echamos de menos, Marco." Se para un momento, reinando el silencio entre ambos. Entonces dice. "Creo que él va a echar de menos escuchar tus historias sobre la universidad."

Mi pecho se encoge de nuevo y cierro los ojos. Mi estomago se revuelve e irremediablemente un suspiro se escapa de mis labios entreabiertos.

"Pronto volveré a casa. Lo prometo."

* * *

><p><strong>*Plaza de comidas. Traducido directamente del ingles "Food courts" es un sitio donde se juntan muchos restaurantes y tienen varias ofertas, todo en un sitio común para comer.<strong>

**Bueno espero que os este gustando y agradezco mucho los reviews que habéis dejado ¡Eso nos anima a darnos más prisa para ofreceros la traducción! Y también gracias por los follows, nos alegra saber que esta historia os esta gustando tanto como nos gusto a Sheena y a mi. **

**¡Disfrutar de la lectura! ¡Y feliz semana del Jeanmarco!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Prender la llama

**Prender la llama**

En mi cabeza, echar una meada fuera de la escuela está totalmente justificado.

Es decir, voy con prisa para llegar a la biblioteca, donde se supone que he quedado con Marco después de dibujo (en lo cual declinó amablemente cualquier otra participación después del posado del otro día, bendito sea) y como ni siquiera he puesto un pie en la biblioteca todavía no tengo ni idea de dónde están los servicios.

Parece una buena idea en mi cabeza, ahora mismo, así que me desabrocho los pantalones. De hecho, es una gran idea: el sol brilla, hay una brisa fresca, los pájaros cantan, el guardia de seguridad del campus me mira desde el otro lado del arroyo que pasa por medio...

...espera un segundo.

_Mierda._

La mirada del viejo se estrecha y parece que me persigue, y en el momento en que hace contacto con la mía, se hunde en una espiral de furia y comienza a correr hacia mí.

- ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AHÍ MALDITO PERVERTIDO?

_Es muy rápido para ser un viejo, feo y calvo dándolo todo_, es lo primero que pienso, tan distraído que casi olvido el problema tan gordo en el que me voy a meter cuando me pilla.

_Si_ me pilla.

Me sacudo y me abrocho el pantalón super rápido, me echo la mochila al hombro e inmediatamente salgo disparado en un sprint. El tío (que parece haber cogido velocidad) me persigue, gritándome cosas como "para" y "adónde crees que vas" y un montón de frases típicas de un guardia de seguridad.

Mi ritmo cardiaco comienza a incrementarse al correr cada vez más rápido, mientras huyo a través de las puertas de la biblioteca hacia los ascensores (o hacia donde creo que están, porque nunca antes he estado aquí) y doy totalmente en el clavo con su localización gracias a mi increíble sentido de la orientación porque simplemente soy así de genial.

Pulso el botón de subida a toda leche como unas cincuenta veces al tiempo que giro mi cabeza una y otra vez hacia el lugar por el que he venido.

En el indicador sobre el ascensor se puede leer "4" así que claramente no va a bajar pronto. Estoy desperdiciando mi preciado tiempo aquí.

Una pesada respiración se aproxima por detrás de la esquina y sé que estoy jodido, así que abandono el plan de usar el ascensor y hago un quiebro hacia las puertas que dan a las escaleras, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos con la mirada fija en la meta. El piso de arriba me está llamando.

Me grita desde la planta baja, pero no afloja el ritmo que le impongo. Al contrario, lo iguala, y el sonido de sus pasos no desaparece.

- ¡Será mejor que pares ahí, gamberro!

_Así que soy un gamberro, eh. Guay._

Respiro con dificultad y una capa de sudor se forma bajo la raíz del pelo. Paso al lado de unas chicas más entretenidas en hablar por teléfono y examinar sus uñas que en subir las escaleras. Finalmente, llego a la cuarta planta (casi jadeando, wow, no estoy en forma) y sigo corriendo hacia la esquina de la biblioteca, lejos del campo de visión de este gilipollas de seguridad.

Cuanto más me alejo del mostrador, menos gente hay sentada o de pie alrededor. De esta forma me es más fácil encontrar un camino seguro hasta la esquina.

Muevo un carrito con un montón de libros y carpetas apilados que esperan a ser colocados en su lugar correspondiente, y cuando digo "mover" quiero decir "desplazarlo un pasillo y medio." Derrapo sobre los talones al girar la esquina, un poco demasiado brusco, y choco de frente con un pobre chico que lleva un gorro y gafas.

Caigo sobre él, con tanta fuerza que probablemente le dejo sin respiración, y suelta un grito ahogado antes de abrir la boca para decir algo.

- ¡SHH! – siseo, tapándole la boca con una mano, mientras le retengo, a su espalda. Es una maniobra de seguridad, lo juro, y de todas formas, lo he visto en montones de películas.

Puedo notar como el tipo murmura algo contra la palma de mi mano y probablemente no le hubiera mirado por segunda vez si la forma en que murmura no me hubiera resultado familiar.

Me inclino hacia delante y me encuentro con un conocido par de ojos marrón oscuro tras unas gafas.

- ¿Es en serio? – suspiro rápidamente, le suelto y retrocedo para mirarle de frente - ¿Qué _cojones_?

Marco solo me devuelve la mirada con los ojos abiertos de par en par y un extraño sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque sospecho que es a causa de haberle agarrado y sujetado y utilizado como escudo humano.

- ¿Qué narices está pasando? – susurra, tan bajito que apenas soy capaz de oír lo que dice.

Estoy a punto de decirle que se lo explicaré luego porque estoy como flipando, pero en lugar de eso, dejo escapar un hondo suspiro con el que espero calmarme y me acerco un poco más. Por un segundo, nuestras narices casi se tocan, mi corazón late más rápido, pero cuando estiro el cuello para susurrar en su oído, se esfuma esa extraña sensación.

- Estaba echando una meada afuera y un guardia de seguridad me pilló.

- ¿Qué tú _QUÉ_?

- ¡SHH! – repito – me está buscando, tienes que quedarte callado.

Sus ojos se mueven rápido para encontrarse con los míos y puedo notar un pensamiento repentino formándose en mi mente antes incluso de que él abra la boca.

- ¿Te siguió hasta aquí? – pregunta.

Asiento.

- No puedo creer que burlaras la seguridad del campus – Marco sacude la cabeza distraídamente, cerrando los ojos; y desde esta corta distancia puedo afirmar que sus pestañas son largas, y si tuviera suficiente tiempo podría contar cada una de las pecas que salpican sus mejillas.

_Wow, hay más de las que creía_, pienso, entrecerrando los ojos mientras me pierdo en ese pensamiento por un momento.

- Me gustaría reírme, pero esto es simplemente desafortunado – susurra Marco. Me mira una vez, luego mira hacia arriba, aunque puedo asegurar que no está buscando algo en el techo – Toma – se quita el gorro (que termina en un puto _pompón_), me lo ofrece y se retira las gafas del puente de la nariz. Me tiende ambas cosas, como si yo supiera lo que quiere que haga con ellas.

- Un disfraz – dice, después sonríe alegremente.

Me quedo parado un momento antes de que coger lo que tiene en las manos y sonreír como un idiota.

- Marco, eres un genio.

Primero me pongo el gorro, y aunque parece algo que llevaría un niño de quinto de primaria – desde las solapas a los lados hasta ese estúpido pompón en la parte de arriba que internamente me hace sentir vergüenza por lo mono que es – definitivamente me tapa mucho. También huele raro, pero no mal. Un poco como a canela.

Después me pongo las gafas, y aunque la graduación no difiere mucho de mi visión normal, es suficiente para que me duelan los ojos.

- Son gafas solo para leer – suspira suavemente, y después añade – Deberías quitarte la chaqueta.

- Bien – digo, sacándome las mangas a una velocidad increíble - ¿Algo más?

- ¿Y si te metes la camiseta por dentro? – sugiere, ante lo cual hago una mueca y pongo los ojos en blanco.

- Voy a parecer un paleto.

- ¿Y qué pinta tienen los paletos?

Me meto la camiseta por dentro para seguirle la corriente, subiéndome los pantalones todo lo que puedo para demostrar cuán ridículo queda eso en mi cintura después de meterme la camiseta por dentro como un abuelo.

- Algo así – digo, alejándome para enseñarle mis brazos extendidos a ambos lados – como un jodido imbécil.

- Bueno, definitivamente no pareces tú – hace una pausa – Llevaré tu chaqueta de vuelta al dormitorio, podemos estudiar otro día – recoge mi chaqueta del lugar donde la tiré en el suelo, la dobla cuidadosamente y se la echa al hombro antes de levantarse. La trata con cuidado y por alguna razón eso me hace feliz... incluso aunque se trate de una maldita chaqueta.

- Gracias, Marco – digo, estirando un brazo para agarrarle del hombro. Es un gesto masculino, más bien como una cosa de colegas. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos – _aún de una forma no homosexual_ – y sonríe ligeramente.

_Thump-thump._

Retiro la mano y camino hacia el fondo del pasillo, observando dentro de la biblioteca, buscando algún rastro de ese puto guardia de seguridad seboso. Vuelvo a mirar a Marco una vez, le saludo y salgo apresuradamente de la biblioteca.

Me parece ver al tipo un par de veces por el rabillo del ojo, pero no me hace detenerme porque ahora mismo parezco un completo idiota. Puede ser tan solo que mis ojos me hayan engañado porque no veo una mierda con las gafas de leer de Marco.

La caminata a través del campus de vuelta a los dormitorios parece ser más larga de lo normal porque interiormente me arrepiento de haber aceptado esta mierda: ahora me veo obligado a quedarme en el dormitorio mientras Marco estudia en la biblioteca. Aunque estudiar parece una de las cosas más aburridas para hacer, me doy cuenta de que, de alguna manera, no me importa porque al menos habría pasado un poco de tiempo con él.

Abro la puerta del dormitorio y encuentro que en el lugar reina un silencio inquietante. Camino hasta el sofá y me dejo caer en él, dándome cuenta de que el cuarto está completamente vacío. Es raro que ni Reiner ni Bertholdt estén aquí.

Al principio está bien, porque termino echándome una siesta muy necesaria en el sofá y me levanto a las cinco, todavía solo; es realmente raro para mí dormir tanto, con toda la mierda que ha venido pasando y que Marco y yo hemos tenido que aguantar, y me mantengo despierto por la noche dibujando o perdido en mis pensamientos acerca de todo y nada. Mayormente sobre mi casa. Me pregunto si me echan de menos.

Pero después de despertar de la siesta, no es tan agradable, porque enseguida me encuentro hambriento y aburrido y comienzo a escribir a Marco para que traiga algo de comer después de que salga de su segunda clase. Es irritante, estar sentado en este hondo silencio sin nadie con quien hablar ni nada que hacer. Me pregunto cómo me las he arreglado durante tanto tiempo.

Obtengo una rápida respuesta, aunque es corta y adorable.

**De: Marco.**

Trabajo esta noche y estoy más que arruinado :-( ¡Lo siento Jean!

_Nooooooooooooo._

Ya ni siquiera tengo tanta hambre después de leer su mensaje. Estoy más que nada decepcionado porque no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer durante las próximas horas. ¿Estudiar? No lo creo. ¿Ver la tele? Tal vez.

Al principio intento jugar al Grand Theft Auto V para matar el tiempo, pero pierde rápidamente su encanto porque no está Marco para hacer comentarios inútiles. Incluso podría haber quedado con Reiner o Bertholdt si cualquiera de ellos hubiera decidido aparecer, pero supongo que no me importa lo suficiente como para mandarles un mensaje porque simplemente me siento allí, a oscuras, meditando mi próximo movimiento.

Y entonces se me ocurre. Sé lo que puedo hacer para matar el tiempo, y Marco va a estar tan agradecido que tendrá que besarme el culo una y otra vez cuando vuelva a casa. Metafóricamente, por supuesto.

Me echo la bolsa al hombro y me largo del dormitorio.

Las puertas del supermercado se abren deslizándose y cojo una cesta de la compra. _Céntrate, Jean, _pienso. _La estantería de la despensa de ese inocentón va a estar tan llena de comida basura que le van a estar doliendo los dientes durante una semana._

Lo primero es lo primero: me dirijo hacia los Pop-Tarts y cojo cuatro cajas de los de fresa. Esto debería servir para hacer las paces por el pequeño incidente de hace unas semanas. Después arramplo con las patatas fritas, muffins, galletas, cereales y escojo el tarro más grande de helado napoiltano que encuentro. No me cabe en la cesta, así que lo cargo como si fuera un bolsito. Un masculino bolsito. El bolso más masculino de la existencia.

El pasillo de los dulces me llama y lucho contra el impulso de arrastrar el brazo a lo largo del estante y echar todo en el carro. Lo pienso dos veces y me mantengo alejado, decidiendo cuidadosamente cuáles le gustarían a Marco. Al final elijo Sour Patch Kids, M&M's con cacahuete, Kit-Kats y como una tonelada entera de trufas Lindt. Una de cada sabor, ese es el truco.

La mujer mayor que me examina me echa una extraña mirada como si le estuviera jodiendo o algo, pero le regalo una sonrisa que indica que sé totalmente lo que hago, y ella simplemente alza las cejas.

_Oh, no, señora. No son _mis_ dientes los que se van a picar con todo este azúcar. Son los de ese adorable, precioso y pequeño profeta pecoso que está sacando su culito pecoso del trabajo justo ahora, probablemente muy cansado, y solo quiera llegar a casa y dormir, o hacer cualquier otra cosa excepto trabajar porque eso no es divertido en absoluto._

Ups. El final de esa línea de pensamiento me hace entristecer, pero sacudo rápidamente la cabeza y me guardo la pena para no sentirme miserable en representación de Marco.

Hasta que no cojo el tren de vuelta al campus con las dos bolsas de papel gigantes llenas de comida basura para mi compañero de cuarto, no me pregunto por qué estoy haciendo esto en primer lugar. Sí, Marco es un gran tipo, y sí, él es probablemente la primera persona que he podido considerar mi amigo en mucho tiempo, pero ¿por qué estoy yendo tan lejos y haciendo todo esto solo por él? ¿Por qué me gasto todo este dinero en este chico que ya tiene un trabajo? ¿Qué saco de ello?

Y entonces me doy cuenta, mientras abro la puerta del dormitorio aún vacío, de que ni siquiera se trata de mí. Se trata de la cara que va a poner cuando vea toda esta mierda que le he traído, probablemente porque va a estar tan abastecido, como _extremadamente_ abastecido.

...Pero seguramente no le importará si me sirvo un par de galletas mientras tanto. Después de todo, no volverá hasta dentro de unas horas.

Se escucha el distante sonido del chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y un ligero traspiés sobre el felpudo. Le sigue el tintineo de unas llaves; el parpadeo de una luz al encenderse ilumina la zona frente a mis párpados cerrados. Empiezo a despertar, pero estoy preso en ese punto entre el sueño y la lucidez, así que, aunque una parte de mí percibe las imágenes y sonidos a mí alrededor, no soy capaz de abrir los ojos.

_Solo sigue durmiendo, Jean_, pienso inconscientemente, dándome la vuelta un poco en el sillón, envuelto en el calor de la manta con la que me he tapado.

Resuena un pequeño "click" en uno de mis oídos y sale por el otro, y de repente noto una presencia. Se cierne sobre mí, silenciosa, pero incluso su pausada respiración es perceptible, y mi cuerpo comienza a despertar.

Parpadeo con un ojo abierto, de alguna manera cansado después de mi segunda siesta del día. Hay una figura frente a mí, alta, bien parecida y familiar.

Un quejido escapa de mis labios. _¿Por qué estoy tan cansado?_

- Jean – susurra.

Abro el otro ojo, pero todo está borroso en la repentina claridad y el silencio es envolvente. Recuerdo la tele encendiéndose, aunque eso probablemente explica el "click". Han apagado la televisión.

- Hmm – jadeo. Los párpados me pesan por el sueño - ¿M-Marco?

- Estás cubierto de migas – dice, riendo un poco. Enfoco la mirada y veo sus ojos cerrados mientras intenta contener una risa mayor, con una mano sobre su boca - ¿Qué coño pasa?

- ¿De vuelta a casa después del trabajo? – pregunto.

Me mira, menos divertido ahora.

- ¿A casa? – repite.

Tal vez se esté preguntando si puede llamar a este lugar su "casa" o no. Para mí es mi casa más que cualquier otro lugar, así que supongo que es más normal pensar en él como tal. Por otro lado, Marco le da mucho significado a esa palabra.

- Sí, por ahora estoy en casa – dice finalmente, sentándose en el extremo del sofá, con su espalda rozando mis pies. Veo que lleva puesta mi chaqueta, pero no digo nada.

Coge la bolsa de mi pecho –espera, ¿me quedé dormido con una puta bolsa de patatas encima?- y enrolla la parte superior antes de cerrarla con una pinza.

Lo cual me recuerda algo.

- Oye, Marco – empiezo, entornando los ojos ante la luz que parece más brillante ahora que él no bloquea el foco - ¿Viste lo que te dejé en la estantería?

Se mantiene en silencio al tiempo que gira la cabeza en dirección a la despensa y en tan solo un segundo, se le ilumina la mirada. Intento memorizar esto porque realmente lo hice por ver su cara, y ahora parece muy impactado por el hecho de que _por fin hay algo para comer._

Marco cruza la habitación y lleva la punta de los dedos hacia la estantería con su nombre.

- ¿Cuatro cajas de Pop-Tarts? – pregunta en voz baja, mirándome por encima del hombro.

Asiento.

- También hay helado en el mini-congelador.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué?

Con una sola mirada comprendo lo que me está preguntando: lo mismo que yo me preguntaba en el tren de vuelta al campus. Pero no pienso antes de que las palabras salgan de mi boca.

- Porque eres mi mejor amigo.

Él parpadea dos veces.

- Quiero decir – toso, de repente más despierto ahora que he quedado como un _idiota_, y me siento erguido en el sofá. Me cae encima una puta tonelada de patatas fritas y estiro el brazo para limpiarme la boca. Está un poco grasienta. Dios, soy un puto guarro – No tienes dinero, así que era lo menos que podía hacer. Lo cual sigue sin tener sentido para mí porque trabajas todo el maldito tiempo y todo lo que yo hago es quedarme sentado en casa viendo estúpidos programas en la tele yo solo y comerme toda la comida que acabo de traer para ti, y...

- Jean – me interrumpe – Te estás yendo por las ramas.

Inspiro profundamente porque me he quedado sin respiración de hablar tan rápido, y solo contesto "sí" estúpidamente.

Marco apoya la espalda en la puerta.

- Gracias, Jean. Realmente lo aprecio – y la sinceridad en su voz me dice que lo hace. Entonces veo que está sujetando una de las cajas de Pop-Tarts y mi mirada desciende hasta sus dedos, que comienzan a abrir el cartón superior.

- Ni lo menciones – respondo desinteresadamente, levantándome y dejando caer la manta en un burruño sobre el suelo.

El sonido del papel de los Pop-Tarts al sacarlos de la caja llena el silencio entre nosotros y, después de dejar la caja en su estantería, Marco me mira. Sujeta el paquetito y da un paso hacia delante.

- ¿Quieres uno?

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro.

- Claro.

Me despierto al día siguiente y es otro día normal y aburrido. El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan afuera y las voces impregnadas de moralidad de Stacy y Clinton aconsejando sobre lo que las mujeres no deberían ponerse viene de la sala de estar. Mis primeros pensamientos son: _cuán penosa y aburrida vida me ha tocado vivir._

...Y entonces oigo los suaves ronquidos de Marco desde su litera al otro lado del cuarto; recuerdo las sexcapadas de Reibert y en cómo le hice una llave a Marco rodeando su pobre cuello pecoso con mis piernas mientras jugábamos al Super Smash Bros, y rápidamente me retracto de la afirmación. Puede que mi vida no sea lo más interesante del mundo, pero tampoco es jodidamente aburrida. Al menos últimamente.

Busco a Marco con la mirada en la tenue luz.

- Hey – gruño, saliendo a medias de la cama con los brazos colgando por fuera de los postes de la litera – Despierta.

La bella pecosa se pone de lado lentamente, abre los ojos una rendija y contesta con un bostezo:

- Eggs and bakey?

- Nop – suspiro – luchando para que mis párpados no se cierren de nuevo por el cansancio – Nada de "eggs and bakey" hoy. Ni nunca. No tenemos cocina.

- La vida no tiene sentido – suspira, y vuelve a darse la vuelta.

Me incorporo un poco y me quito un calcetín del pie, tirándolo por el dormitorio de un fuerte lanzamiento para verlo aterrizar en su lado.

- Vamos a llegar tarde a clase.

Marco mira sobre su hombro al calcetín que tiene sobre la cintura y se estremece:

- Asqueroso.

Después de un momento de silencio, se sienta también en la cama, estira los brazos sobre su cabeza y bosteza ruidosamente. Sus músculos están tensos y su nuca estirada, puedo ver el afilado contorno de su mandíbula sobresalir de su cuello.

Sacudo la cabeza. _Deja de ser tan raro._

- ¿No deberías ser _tú_ el que intentara despertarme _a mí_ por la mañana? – digo mientras me saco el otro calcetín del pie porque es incómodo llevar solo uno – O sea, el momento que estamos viviendo ahora probablemente sea único en la vida.

- Tuve que trabajar hasta tarde anoche – dice, como atontado - ¿Recuerdas?

- Eh, tú eras el que quería el trabajo por alguna extraña razón.

- Porque tener dinero es raro – dice con sarcasmo.

Estrecho la mirada.

- Eres rápido para ser tan temprano, Pecas – pero incluso a través de los ojos entrecerrados, puedo percibir una sonrisa en sus labios. Creo que le gusta el mote, aunque no lo admita.

- Me duele el estómago – se queja, bajando las manos hasta su estómago para agarrar un minúsculo michelín - ¿Por qué compraste tantos dulces, Jean?

- ¿Por qué _comiste_ tantos dulces, Marco? – replico – Te compré los suficientes como para que fueran una inversión de futuro. Como todas esas estanterías llenas de mierda que salen en el puto programa ese del señor de los cupones que Bertholdt siempre nos hace ver.

- Extreme couponing - me contesta.

- Sí, ese mismo.

Se rie

- Se llaman reservas.

-Sabelotodo.

- Gruñón.

- Pudrecolchones.

- Caraculo.

El sonido de un pie golpeando el otro lado de la pared me sobresalta, pero la voz de Reiner pronto explica su procedencia.

- Dejad de discutir ahí dentro o voy a tener que entrar y patear vuestros traseros.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y al mismo tiempo ruedo para salir de la cama, aterrizando en el suelo con una precisión lograda a través de la práctica de las pasadas semanas (aunque admito que uno de los intentos fue un accidente en el que acabé cayendo de la cama). Crucé la habitación a zancadas, golpeé el interruptor de la luz, me puse una sudadera con capucha y un par de vaqueros descoloridos, me miré rápidamente la cara en el espejo cubierto de pegatinas de fútbol de Marco, cerca de su cómoda, y esperé a que su remilgado trasero estuviera listo.

- ¿Cuán difícil es escoger algo que ponerse? – digo después de, probablemente, cinco minutos de Marco y su culo pecoso escogiendo en su armario la camiseta _perfecta_ para combinar con sus pantalones caqui.

- Estoy buscando algo – me dice, explícitamente – Ah, aquí está.

Echo un vistazo a lo que saca y no parece algo especial. Solo una camisa vaquera lisa con botones al cuello. Seguramente Marco hace un jaleo por nada, pero supongo que le gusta vestir bien, o por lo menos, sus gustos son realmente particulares. Se saca la camiseta del pijama por la cabeza y miro rápidamente sobre su espalda, lo cual no es ciertamente nada nuevo para mí después de haberle visto desnudo y todo eso, pero veo curvarse sus omóplatos al ir a descolgar la camisa vaquera y me obligo a apartar la vista.

_No hay nada raro en apreciar un buen conjunto de músculos en los hombros_, me digo a mí mismo, y no pienso nada más al respecto.

- ¿Listo? – pregunta él, pero parece conocer ya la respuesta mientras tira de su habitual jersey azul y coge su mochila del suelo. Las correas se estiran bruscamente y puedo afirmar cuan pesado debe ser cargar todo eso sobre sus hombros. Mi suposición es que hay probablemente tres libros de medicina ahí metidos.

Siento un leve dolor en los hombros de imaginar el peso de todo eso.

- Te llevó mucho tiempo – suspiro, andando hacia el cuarto de estar y pasando al lado de la televisión sin pestañear. Reiner está recostado en el sillón en calzoncillos, absorto en un programa de debate con un montón de mujeres sentadas alrededor de una mesa. La distinta voz áspera de Whoopi Goldberg llega a mis oídos y lucho contra la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco. _¿Cómo coño puede ver esta mierda y disfrutarlo, en serio?_

- Volveremos después, Reiner – dice suavemente Marco.

- Pórtate bien, hombrecillo – contesta, como si fuera su padre mandándole a la escuela con todas sus cosas salvo el almuerzo, o algo así. Lo cual me hace pensar.

- Reiner y Bertholdt son como los padres gays que nunca tuvimos – le digo a Marco mientras caminamos por el campus hacia el edificio Garrison para química.

Se ríe.

- Son como pequeños mentores, supongo.

- ¿De qué forma? Aparte del hecho de que son como super paternales para tener nuestra edad.

Marco no dice nada, solo se encoge de hombros y tira de su mochila hacia delante. Le miro una vez por el rabillo del ojo, notando que un vago sonrojo comienza a extenderse por sus mejillas. Alzo una ceja, preguntándome de qué coño va todo esto, pero justo cuando voy a decir algo sobre ello, me interrumpe y empieza a hablar sobre química. _Bien jugado, mocoso escurridizo._ Supongo que si no quiere hablar sobre ello no tiene que hacerlo, y no le voy a forzar, pero es seguro que lo que sea que haya dentro de su cabeza me interesa muchísimo.

Finalmente llegamos a clase, justo cuando está a punto de empezar, y nos damos cuenta de que todo el mundo está haciendo algo en nuestra primera práctica de laboratorio real; ya habíamos aprendido toda la morralla preliminar en las semanas anteriores y ahora parece como si finalmente fuéramos a utilizar todo eso.

Marco se quita el jersey y yo me subo las mangas de la sudadera antes de frotarme las manos.

- ¿Listo para cocinar un poco de metanfetamina hoy? – le pregunto a Marco bromeando, alzando un vaso de precipitados para examinarlo de cerca. Está lleno de un sospechoso líquido verde, ya medido, que meneo al tuntún y veo como empieza a burbujear un poco.

- ¡No agites eso! - dice Marco rápidamente, tirando su mochila al suelo mientras se echa rápidamente hacia delante, agarrándome las manos y quitándome el vial. Una extraña corriente eléctrica pasa a través de sus dedos hasta el lugar en el que me ha tocado. Maldita electricidad estática.

Suspiro fuertemente, echándome hacia atrás en el taburete con los ojos fijos en el techo como un niño que acaba de ser reprendido por su madre.

- Eres tan buenazo.

- Solo digo que todavía no sabes lo que es – dice cuidadosamente, devolviéndolo al anaquel – Y no soy un buenazo. Solo estoy esperando a tener las instrucciones, Jean.

- Como he dicho: un buenazo.

Me mira con serenidad.

- Me has llamado por unos cuantos nombres esta mañana, Jeanny boy. Mejor observa.

Imito el gruñido de un gato y digo algo como "wow, el gatito tiene uñas" pero probablemente no lo articulo bien porque él solo mira a lo lejos apoyando la mejilla en la palma de su mano.

Después de un minuto de silencio, le doy un golpecito en el brazo. Tengo el ceño fruncido y no le miro directamente.

- No te cabrees. Solo estaba bromeando.

- No estoy cabreado – dice con suavidad – Solo un poco nervioso, es todo. Sé cómo soy en medicina, no soy tan bueno con todo eso de "elaborar."

- "Elaborar" – repito. Una risa que escapa de mi boca me vale una mirada suya - ¿Cómo una bruja o algo? De eso trata todo esto, ¿cierto? Solo mezclar cosas. ¿Cuán difícil puede ser?

Marco asiente una vez y me sonríe un poco, y enseguida parece animarse un poquito. Quizá, aunque solo sea un poquito, he conseguido alegrarle por una vez.

De repente la puerta se cierra de un ligero portazo y Pixis entra en el aula. Consigue toda nuestra atención y veo que todo el mundo se sienta un poco más recto; incluso yo lo hago aunque realmente no quiero. Simplemente es un tío intimidante de verdad así que realmente tienes que hacer todo lo que puedas si quieres sacar nota. Incluido sentarse recto.

Inmediatamente, saca a uno de los chicos al frente de la clase para que empiece a repartir dossiers con detalladas instrucciones para completar nuestra primera tarea de laboratorio, pero nos hemos preparado con numerosos ejemplos de este tipo de cosas así que no estoy realmente preocupado. De hecho, estoy preparado para hacer cualquier mierda con todos estos productos químicos desperdigados por todas partes.

La mirada de Marco está tan enfocada en las palabras que está diciendo que casi olvido que se supone que también debería estar prestando atención. Es realmente atento y eso es algo inspirador, incluso si _es _una manera estúpida de decirlo. Me hace querer hacerlo bien también.

Cuando finalmente somos liberados de la larga y extensa explicación de la lección de Pixis del principio de la clase, paso las primeras páginas del dossier y comienzo a dar instrucciones a Marco sobre lo que tenemos que montar: un litro de agua, una taza de bicarbonato y el quemador Bunsen. Lo enciende con facilidad y el brillo de la llama comienza a calentar el aro de metal de la parte superior. Le indico que ponga el pequeño cuadrado de metal con una rendija encima del aro y después que coloque el bol metálico que nos han dado encima de todo ello.

- Vale pero ¿entonces que se supone que tenemos que hacer con esto? – pregunta, agarrando algunos extraños instrumentos que claramente no aparecen en nuestras instrucciones.

Me encojo de hombros.

- ¿Tal vez deberíamos preguntar?

Marco traga saliva, y por una buena razón, porque este cabrón calvo es un completo mamón, si alguna vez he conocido alguno. Pero Marco es un valiente y se ofrece a ir y preguntar.

Para cuando Marco se dirige hacia el frente de la clase me doy cuenta de que ya hay una fila de alumnos confusos con la lección. Marco resulta ser el último, lo que me hace bajar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos. Me está entrando sueño con todo esto. Va a pasar un montón de tiempo antes de que a Marco le respondan una simple pregunta, especialmente porque un memo llamado Thomas está ahí parado leyendo preguntas una por una de una lista porque supongo que no sabe cómo seguir instrucciones.

Tengo los ojos vidriosos; inconscientemente empiezo a jugar con la manga del jersey de Marco, hecho un burruño en la mesa. Trasteo con el agujero de la manga, tirando un poquito de un hilo que veo que sobresale del resto del tejido, y después deslizo los dedos por la costura hasta el puño, al final de la manga derecha.

Sí que tiene los brazos largos. O sea, más largos de lo que pensaba. Estiro una manga encima de la mesa, agachándome un poco para hacer coincidir mi hombro con el del jersey y alargo el brazo para hacer una estimación aproximada de cuán pequeño soy en comparación. La punta de mis dedos apenas alcanza el puño, con lo cual él es probablemente unos buenos siete centímetros y medio más alto.

Supongo que nunca me había fijado en la diferencia de altura entre Marco y yo.

Cuando mis pensamientos comienzan a divagar, libero el agarre que tenía en la manga y dejo de prestarle atención, o más específicamente, a su proximidad al quemador Bunsen.

Hay un repentino _woosh_ que me hace volver a la realidad, sacándome del ensimismamiento, y una vez que me doy cuenta de qué es lo que ha hecho el ruido abro desmesuradamente los ojos. Prácticamente se me salen de las órbitas y tengo que sentarme un momento, sumido en la más pura incredulidad por lo que, en efecto, acabo de hacer.

Allí, en la encimera de pizarra negra, en el mismo borde del quemador, está la manga del jersey de Marco. Y de repente, el puño prende en llamas.

Dirijo la vista apresuradamente al frente de la sala, buscando a Marco instintivamente. Está hablando animadamente con Pixis, gesticulando con las manos mientras el viejo solamente clava en él su mirada mezquina por sobre el puente de su nariz. Él y su estúpido bigote.

De todas formas, ni Marco ni Pixis están mirando hacia aquí, lo que me da tiempo para pensar qué coño voy a hacer porque _puta mierda, acabas de quemar la chaqueta de tu mejor amigo, idiota hijo de puta._

Miro en ambas direcciones una vez más para comprobar si alguien me está viendo pero nadie lo hace (afortunadamente) y en un elegante movimiento deslizo el jersey en la pila con un gesto rápido. Miro hacia el techo con indiferencia mientras mis manos encuentran el grifo del agua fría y giran la manilla bruscamente a la derecha.

_Fwoooosh._

La llama se extingue en cuanto el agua entra en contacto con el tejido chamuscado. _Wow, no solo hiciste arder su jersey sino que casi quemas la puta escuela entera. Un trabajo excelente, Kirschtein. Wow. Simplemente genial._

Miro desde la pila adonde está Marco, al frente de la clase, finalmente alejándose de Pixis y regresando a nuestra mesa. _¡Oh, mierda! Va a encontrar su jersey quemado y se va a cabrear. Mejor que pienses rápido y..._ Justo cuando voy a pensar en "quemar las pruebas" me encuentro con la mirada de Marco a quince metros de distancia y hago lo primero que me dicta el instinto.

Saco el jersey de la pila, me lo enrollo alrededor de los brazos cruzados y trato de adoptar la expresión más inocente que puedo mostrar en mi cara.

Pero en cuanto Marco se acerca, sabe que algo va mal.

Señala el jersey bajo mis brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi jersey? – pregunta, dando en el clavo.

Vacilo un segundo y después digo:

- Quería usarlo como almohada.

Me mira fijamente sin pestañear, como si estuviera intentando decidir si digo la verdad o no.

- Vale – dice, probablemente dándome el beneficio de la duda. Pobre. Entonces aspira el aire, con la repulsión grabada en sus rasgos – Ugh – gruñe - ¿Qué es este olor?

- Yo no huelo nada – digo rápidamente. Sus ojos se vuelven hacia mí, estrechando la mirada esta vez mientras toso en mi puño y desvío la vista - ¿Hueles algo? Porque ciertamente yo _no_ huelo nada.

Esta vez, Marco me ha pillado. Tal vez dije demasiado. Tal vez lo negué demasiado rápido. Probablemente ambos, para ser honesto. Pero sea cual sea el caso, sabe que escondo algo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jean? – pregunta – En serio.

- ¿Sin mentiras? – pregunto, esperando que por alguna oportunidad del destino acepte la mentira que estoy completamente preparado para soltar.

- Sin mentiras.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un segundo antes de que yo suspire, apartando mis ahora húmedas mangas de su chaqueta claramente empapada.

- Te dejé solo cinco minutos – gime Marco, extendiendo el chorreante revoltijo que una vez fue su jersey en la mesa para examinarlo más de cerca - ¿Está... La manga de esto está quemada?

- ¡Lo siento! – grito de repente, dejando caer los brazos sobre la superficie de la mesa mientras mi frente da en la pizarra de la encimera – Solo lo estaba mirando porque estaba aburrido y de repente cayó sobre el quemador Bunsen, creo, y...

- ¿Crees? – repite.

- Solo digo "creo" porque estaba como desconectado cuando pasó – estoy hablando tan jodidamente deprisa a estas alturas que probablemente parezca que deliro – Pero juro por Dios que yo no quería y te llevaré a comprar el fin de semana y te compraré uno nuevo _lo prometo_.

- Whoa, Jean – ríe un poco, mirándolo una vez más antes de recogerlo otra vez y llevarlo rápidamente al cubo de la basura – Está bien, era un jersey antiguo de todas formas.

Algo en su tono me lleva a creer otra cosa. No parecía tan gastado, incluso aunque había unos cuantos hilos descosidos, pero eso solo sería porque probablemente lo compró en algún sitio barato.

- Te conseguiré uno bueno – le digo, directo – Incluso mejor que ese ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien en serio... – comienza a decir, pero le interrumpo.

- No ¿vale? – digo, pero mi voz parece un poco profunda porque esta vez quiero que se tome en serio lo que le digo y que no le reste importancia. Porque esta vez es algo más que reponer un paquete de Pop-Tarts. Es un puto jersey. Un jersey del que quemé la manga – Solo déjame reemplazarlo ¿está bien?

Se me queda mirando fijamente, un poco más, y después deja que una sonrisa se dibuje en sus labios lentamente.

- Como digas, Kirschtein.

- ¿Aún tienes la chaqueta que te di el otro día, verdad? – pregunto - La que me quité en la biblioteca porque ese subnormal me perseguía.

- Porque _tú_ pensaste que sería guay mear afuera – dice, riendo – Sí, aún la tengo, pero solo colgada en el dormitorio. ¿Por qué?

- Quédatela – digo, haciendo que me devuelva la mirada con ojos de cordero degollado – Al menos hasta que te consiga algo nuevo que ponerte. Está empezando a hacer algo de frío, ya sabes.

- ¿Tú no necesitas uno? – pregunta, con la voz llena de incertidumbre.

- Tengo un montón de sudaderas – le digo – Estaré bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio excepto por el sonido de mis dedos pasando las páginas del dossier al azar. Realmente no tengo nada más que decir, excepto quizá que lo siento, otra vez, pero corro el riesgo de ser redundante o parecer un disco rayado, así que no digo nada en absoluto. Él sabe que lo siento. Al menos, espero que lo sepa.

- Ya sabes – dice al fin – para ser el mejor amigo de alguien hiciste un completo caos con mis cosas en excesiva cantidad.

Ahora es mi turno de aguantarle la mirada, impactado con el hecho de que me ha llamado _a mí_ su mejor amigo también. Por supuesto no he olvidado que la otra noche dejé caer sin querer que le considero lo suficientemente cercano a mí como para llamarle mi mejor amigo. Y, realmente, no me habría preocupado tanto porque él lo dijera de vuelta, pero justo ahora, mientras esa conclusión sale de sus labios, no puedo contener la tonta y cursi sonrisa que me hace separar los labios.

- Es lo que se me da mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>*El típico helado de corte de fresa, chocolate y vainilla.<strong>

*** Gominolas de diferentes colores y sabores.**

*** Juego de palabras entre "sex" (sexo) y "escapade" (escapada romántica). Es igual en español.**

***Presentadores de "What Not To Wear" (¡No te lo pongas! en español) en su versión americana (el show es originario de Reino Unido). Se trata de un reality en el que dos expertos en moda tratan de cambiar los hábitos de vestir de los concursantes.**

***En el original: "wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey." Es como una expresión que se utiliza para indicar el hecho de levantarse muy temprano, fumar y tomar un desayuno copioso. No tiene traducción al español.**

***Es un reality americano que se emite en la cadena TLC. Los concursantes tratan de mostrar sus habilidades en la compra combinadas con el uso de cupones de descuento para ahorrar el máximo dinero posible.**

***El típico mechero de laboratorio, para calentar probetas, vasos de precipitados y demás.**


End file.
